Perfecta
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: No había nada más que pensar, que explicar...ella era imperfectamente perfecta.. LevixOC, AU, denle una oportunidad!
1. Capitulo 1

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**Advertencia: **Kid!Eren, LevixOC, AU, posible OoC

**Perfecta**

**Capitulo 1**

La jueza estrelló el mazo contra la mesa, haciendo que la sala entera se sumiera en silencio. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y miró al hombre, poniendo una pose pensativa.

-Le cedo la custodia del menor-decidió y vio la sonrisa en la cara del abogado-Pero debo poner una condición para que pueda quedarse con él-

-¿Condición, su señoría?-Erwin preguntó contrariado, Rivaille quiso resoplar

-Sí, debo exigir que el señor Rivaille consiga una esposa en un plazo de 2 meses-dijo, inclinándose sobre el escritorio-Sé que con usted no le faltará nada, pero siempre es necesario la presencia de dos padres para el niño-

-No será necesario, yo puedo hacerme cargo-Levi se veía seguro y la mujer no dudo que él cumpliera su palabra

-Siempre será necesaria la presencia y el calor de una madre, por eso es que es muy difícil otorgar la custodia de un menor a un padre soltero, sin embargo usted es una persona responsable y eso influyo en la decisión, además de que era conocido de sus padres-la jueza se acomodó en su asiento-Pero aún así, voy a exigir que le consiga una figura materna al menor, o le será revocada la custodia del menor-

-Señoría-intento replicar Smith, más la mujer levantó una mano, deteniéndole

-Tiene dos meses señor Rivaille-golpeo con el mazo-Se levanta la sesión-se puso de pie y todos comenzaron a salir

-Esto es increíble-Levi se pasó una mano por la frente, con desesperación

-Lo siento, tendrás que hacer lo que dijo o te quitarán a Eren-Riko se acercó a ellos

-¿Y de dónde mierda sacaré a una esposa?-

-¿Conoces las páginas de citas en internet?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona la de lentes

-No voy a entrar a esas putas páginas-una malvada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer

-Conseguirás a alguien, Levi, tu no tendrás problema con eso-le apoyó el rubio, y el pelinegro se pasó una mano por el cabello

-Maldita sea-la puerta junto al estrado se abrió y el pequeño castaño entró corriendo, siendo bien recibido por los brazos del francés

-¿Puedo irme con Rivaille?-pregunto el niño de 8 años, esperanzado

-Sí-Erwin le sonrió, acariciando su cabeza-Levi es ahora tu padre-

-Genial-celebro rodeando al mayor con sus bracitos-No quería volver ahí-escondió la cara en su cuello

-¿Tan malo esta?-pregunto el pelinegro y Eren asintió

-Jean es malo conmigo y Annie siempre me quita mi merienda-

-Descuida, vamos a casa y ya no volverás allá-

-¿Lo prometes?-el niño se enderezó, viéndole a los ojos, esperanzado

-Lo prometo-

-Significa entonces que aceptas la condición-dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí-

-¡Bien! Hora de buscarle novia al amargado-

-Cierra la boca-

**-0-**

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas llenas de citas para Levi, arregladas por parte de Riko o de Erwin. Y todo iba bien, claro, tenía el gane con su atractivo físico y aquella extraña atracción que sentías cuando estabas cerca de él…pero…cuando conocían a Eren, inventaban miles de excusas para no volver, "Soy muy joven para ser madre" "No se cuidar niños", bla bla bla.

Y a pesar de que Rivaille decía no molestarle, si le preocupaba que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, ya casi se haría un mes y el plazo para encontrarle una madre a Eren se iba agotando, mierda que se comenzaba a desesperar.

Fue entonces que Riko le presentó a Hanji Zoe, una mujer extravagante, con obsesion por las cosas paranormales, al principio no estaba convencido del todo, pero cuando Hanji conoció a Eren se sintió un poco más seguro. A Zoe le gustaba pasar tiempo con el niño, jugando y platicando, pero había veces que cuando ella se iba Eren terminaba colándose en su cama, pidiendo permiso para dormir con él, Hanji siempre le contaba una historia al niño sobre las criaturas que tanto la apasionaban y terminaba asustado. Al final, Hanji y él terminaron siendo solo amigos, el hecho de que viajara constantemente y asustara al niño con historias de monstruos y fantasmas no ayudaban mucho.

Poco después Erwin le presentó a Petra Ral, una chica bastante dulce y amable, y que adoraba a Eren, pero el niño no se fiaba del todo de la mujer, cada vez que le veía se iba a su habitación o prefería dormirse cuando Levi le decía que saldrían con ella.

Al final, pensó en Petra como la indicada y, cada vez que le invitaba, intentaba hacer un acercamiento entre Eren y ella, pero por más dispuesta que Ral estuviera, el niño jamás accedía. Y ya no estaba tan seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Su cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar sobre eso todo el tiempo.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto de Eren tras él y camino a la sala, Petra veía con interés la colección de cuadros colgados en la pared que tenía allí.

-Aún está dormido-Ral sonrió, abiertamente, restándole importancia

-Bien puedo hacer el desayuno, y cuando se levante que coma-dijo entrelazando sus manos en su espalda

-No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo yo-dijo él y se encamino a la cocina

-Entonces déjame ayudarte-se ofreció a lo que el mayor asintió

**-0-**

Cuando Eren sintió que Levi cerró la puerta de su cuarto, se enderezó, arrugo su naricita y se puso en pie. Petra no le caía bien, vaya que no, odiaba que su nuevo padre la invitara a la casa, por alguna razón pensaba que Petra solo se comportaba bien con él para poder quedarse con Rivaille.

Y si ella se iba a quedar allí, él no quería estar en casa. Camino hasta su balcón y corrió el ventanal para salir y cerrar tras él. Justo al lado, una reja en forma de escalera estaba pegada a la pared, sonrió, había estado practicando, subiendo y bajando, por si alguna vez tendría que salir de allí.

Sus manitas y sus pies se atoraban a la perfección, y teniendo la agilidad de un niño, llegó al suelo en un segundo, echando a correr calle abajo, no volvería hasta que Petra se fuese.

Dobló en la esquina y siguió derecho unas cinco calles…entonces reconoció a la perfección el parque de la contra esquina…si lo cruzaba y caminaba dos calles a la derecha, y después 5 a la izquierda y cruzaba un enorme jardín, llegaría a su casa, a su antigua casa.

Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a caminar, teniendo especial cuidado a la hora de cruzar las calles, su madre siempre le había dicho, que debía fijarse a ambos lados antes de cruzar.

Cuando divisó el jardín, su pecho le dolió y sus manos se hicieron puños, a pesar de haber pasado unos meses, las flores que su mamá plantó seguían tan hermosas como cuando las trajo su padre. Se sentó al lado del jardín de su madre y abrazo sus rodillas, los extrañaba tanto, tal vez si él…soltó un bufido, Rivaille le había dicho que no se lamentara por aquello, que no había sido su culpa, pero él no podía aceptar aquello, no lo sentía así.

Levantó la cabeza, recargando su barbilla en sus rodillas, viendo a la gente pasar sin poner realmente mucha atención, hasta que la vió acercarse, su cabello largo y ligeramente ondulado, enteramente negro, su piel blanca, con unas cuantas pecas adornándole los pómulos, llevaba un pantalón negro, y una playera verde claro, sus zapatos eran negros sin tacón, los lentes de sol no le dejaban ver sus ojos. A su espalda llevaba una mochila.

Por alguna razón, le recordaba mucho a su madre.

No había notado que ella se acercaba exclusivamente a él, pues cuando ella lo notó, allí solo, llorando, no dudo en acercarse para ver que le ocurría.

Tomó asiento junto al menor, subiendo sus lentes a su cabeza, usándolos para detener su cabello, dejando la mochila sobre sus piernas. Eren parecía nervioso y a punto de esconderse entre las flores a su lado derecho, estaba nervioso, Levi, y sus padres, siempre le habían dicho que no hablara con extraños, pero ella tenía un no sé qué, que le inspiraba cierta confianza.

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto inclinando un poco su cabeza, el castaño escondió un poco más la cabeza entre sus piernas-¿Vives aquí?-señalo la casa a sus espaldas-¿No puedes entrar a casa?-

-No es eso-

-¿Quieres que llame a alguien?-

-No-levantó una mano y acarició los cabellos del niño

-¿Por qué lloras?-volvió a preguntar con ternura, el labio del menor tembló y lágrimas volvieron a bajar por sus mejillas-¿Qué te ocurrió?-

-Mis papás…-comenzó a decir con la voz quebrada, el corazón de la chica se conmovió al verle y escucharle así-Fue mi culpa-un sollozo interrumpió las palabras del niño que no pudo aguantarse más

-¿Tú culpa?-pregunto y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarle la cara-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Mi papá quería ir a visitar a un lugar-comenzó a decir, sintiendo la suavidad del pañuelo limpiarle las mejillas-Pero yo no quise ir, así que me quede en casa con la niñera-su voz se volvió a quebrar y sorbió la nariz-Si yo hubiese ido con ellos, no se habrían accidentado y yo no estaría solo-la pelinegra abrió sus ojos aguamarina sorprendida, sin dudarlo ni un segundo le abrazó, dejando que el niño recargara su cabeza en su hombro

-Eso no fue tu culpa-comenzó a decir acariciándole la cabeza

-P-pero…si yo…-

-En la vida hay cosas que no podemos controlar, aunque queramos-quiso consolarle con palabras simples-Así que, tal vez, si tu hubieras ido, no estaríamos platicando ahora, ¿No crees?-

-¿No crees…que haya sido mi culpa?-

-Claro que no, tú no tienes la culpa de nada-

Eren la abrazó, que aunque Rivaille ya se lo había dicho, el hecho de que ella se lo dijera le calmaba.

-Está haciéndose tarde-habló ella después de un rato-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?-el estómago del niño contestó en su lugar, haciéndole sonrojarse

-Sí, por favor-

-Bien-la muchacha se puso de pie y le tendió una mano, que él no dudo en tomar-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Eren Jaeger-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Y usted, señorita?-

-Rouge Stewart-le sonrió-Pero puedes decirme Rouge-

Eren apretó su mano y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

**-0-**

Levi colgó el teléfono y se pasó una mano por la frente, ¿Cómo es que había pasado más de medio día y no había notado la ausencia del niño? Con una falsa esperanza le habló a Erwin, esperando que se encontrara allí, pero no. Erwin y Riko se ofrecieron de inmediato a salir a buscarlo.

Petra bajo las escaleras, con expresión de real preocupación.

-No está en ninguna habitación y el balcón está cerrado-junto sus manos en su pecho, nerviosa-¿Deberíamos salir a buscarle en los alrededores?-

-Sí-dijo él, algo dudoso-Vamos a las casas de sus amigos, para ver si está ahí, y también vayamos a su antigua casa-la mujer asintió y ambos salieron de la casa para subir al automóvil de Rivaille

Recorrieron la casa del abuelo de Armin, la de los padres de Mikasa, la de los padres de Berthold y Reiner, la de Connie, la de Christa e Ymir, fallando en su búsqueda, ninguno sabía sobre el paradero del pequeño, uniéndose a la búsqueda de Eren ¿Cómo es que un mocoso de 8 años podía desaparecer tan de repente?

-Lo lamento-se disculpó de repente Petra, cuando iban a la antigua casa del menor

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunto confundido

-A Eren no le agrado, lo sé, siento que esto es mi culpa-

-Claro que no-negó él, de inmediato, aunque ella tenía razón en cierta forma-No es tu culpa-la mujer suspiró y asintió, no muy convencida

Llegaron a la casa, encontrándola solitaria, como debía estar, y la desesperación creció en su pecho, ¡¿En dónde mierda se había metido Eren?!

**-0-**

Eren comía a gusto su hamburguesa, al igual que la mujer frente a él. Tomo su vaso de refresco y tomo un trago.

-¿Y eres de aquí?-el niño dejo el vaso en la mesa, esperando la respuesta

-No, voy llegando-dijo ella señalando la mochila a su lado-Estuve recorriendo muchos lugares-

-¿De dónde eres?-

-Liverpool-

-¿Y qué haces aquí en Derby?-

-Vengo a probar suerte, si llegó a encontrar un trabajo aquí, me quedaré-Eren tragó el bocado con dificultad, apresurándose a tomar más refresco

-¿Por qué estuviste viajando?-la muchacha sonrió ampliamente

-Estaba en busca de aventuras-

-¿Aventuras?-

-¡Claro que sí! Hay todo un mundo lleno de aventuras allá afuera, y yo siempre quise salir a explorarlo-

-¿En serio hay tantas cosas?-pregunto curioso, sus ojos parecieron brillar al ser mencionadas las aventuras

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Hay tantos lugares y tanta gente por conocer-ella se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, haciendo que el dije que colgaba en su cuello se balanceara de atrás para adelante-En cuanto cumplí los 17 comencé a viajar-

-¿Con qué dinero? ¿No estudiabas?-las preguntas comenzaron a asaltar su mente, la sonrisa de la pelinegra se amplió

-Termine mis estudios a los 15 años y me dediqué toda mi vida a juntar dinero para viajar-

-¡Increíble! ¿Cómo hiciste para terminar tus estudios a los 15 años?-Rouge soltó una risita

-Tengo una buena memoria-dijo guiñándole un ojo-Cada cosa que he visto, escuchado, leído, puedo recordarlo a la perfección-

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?-

-No lo sé, desde que soy niña puedo recordarlo todo, además de que me gustaba mucho leer los libros de mis padres…termine aprendiendo cosas avanzadas, así que me saltaban los cursos, porque yo sabía más que los demás-

-¿Crees que yo pueda hacer eso?-pregunto serio, ella asintió

-Si entrenas tu memoria, seguro que sí-

-¡Genial!-

El niño termino su comida y la mesera recogió los platos.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?-pregunto señalando la hoja de los postres que promocionaban

-¿Puedo comer helado?-el niño vio a la mujer frente a él que asintió

-Traiga dos copas de helado, por favor-

-En seguida-la muchacha rubia dio media vuelta para entrar a la cocina

-Entonces, ¿Has viajado por todo el mundo?-pregunto, sintiéndose emocionado por la plática

-Casi, aún hay lugares que me faltan, pero no puedo ir para allá, al menos por ahora-

-¿Por qué?-

La mesera trajo el helado y se retiró, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-Oye-dijo Rouge, viendo al niño que comía-¿Con quién estás viviendo? Esta oscureciendo y deben estar preocupados por ti-la realidad pareció caer en la mente del niño que se puso pálido

-Oh, oh, Rivaille estará furioso-dijo preocupado, casi con pánico, la pecosa no pudo evitar reírse por la expresión del niño

-Termina tu helado, te llevaré a tu casa-dijo y él asintió, comiendo con rapidez-¿Rivaille es tu hermano?-el niño negó

-Es mi padre adoptivo, era amigo de mis papás, así que no tengo gran problema con quedarme con él-después arrugó la nariz-Pero tiene que buscar una esposa o me regresarán al orfanato con Jean que me molesta y Annie que me quita mi cena-

-Supongo que debe estar ocupado buscándote una mamá-

Eren se encogió de hombros, llevándose la cuchara a la boca.

**-0-**

Todos los padres concordaban en algo, no había señales del niño. Dándose por vencidos, Rivaille y Petra regresaron a la casa, con la esperanza de que ya estuviese allí, más, al entrar, estaba tan vacía como la dejaron.

Erwin llegó casi en seguida, con Riko, tampoco tenían noticia alguna, y fueron a verles, esperando que ya hubiesen encontrado a Eren.

-Pero no lo entiendo-dijo la rusa, ajustándose los lentes-¿Cómo es que se salió si solo hay una entrada?-

-Tampoco lo sabemos-dijo Ral

-Es un niño muy inteligente, pudo haber encontrado una salida-comentó el rubio

Casi en seguida sonó el timbre, Rivaille se aproximó a la puerta para abrir, encontrándose con una chica de cabello negro, pecas en las mejillas y sonrisa infantil en la puerta.

-Hola ¿Rivaille?-pregunto ella

-¿Quién quiere saber?-la risita que ella soltó le descoloco unos segundos

-Mi nombre es Rouge, y creo que encontré algo que es tuyo-hizo un ademan con la mano, señalando al niño que se escondía detrás de sus piernas, asomando solo su cabeza

-¡Eren!-dijeron los tres adultos dentro de la casa, con alivio, al mismo tiempo, al verle sano y salvo, Petra se puso de pie de inmediato para recibirle pero Jaeger se escondió aún más detrás de Rouge

-Eren, entra ahora a la casa-ordeno Levi y la pelinegra sintió al niño temblar por la orden y asentir para dar un par de pasos-Gracias por traerlo-dijo viendo a la de orbes aguamarina que negó con la mano

-No fue nada-bajó su mirada al niño que estaba vacilando en entrar-Eren-le llamó haciendo que volteara, se hincó para quedar a su altura-No vuelvas a escapar de casa ¿De acuerdo? Preocupas a la gente que te quiere-

-Está bien-dijo con su mirada fija en el piso

-Y recuerda siempre-con su mano tomo su barbilla para levantarle la cara y que le viera a los ojos-Que la gente no muere cuando su cuerpo desaparece, la gente muere cuando es olvidada-sonrió y puso su mano sobre el pecho del niño-Si tú vives y recuerdas siempre a tus padres, ellos no morirán-el castaño asintió sonriente y abrazó a la muchacha

-¿Puedes venir mañana a jugar conmigo? Aún hay cosas que no te he preguntado-Rouge rió divertida y palmeo la espalda del niño

-Vendré mañana, lo prometo-

-Gracias-la pecosa se puso de pie y se acomodó la mochila en su hombro, mientras veía al niño agachar la cabeza y entrar a la casa

-Gracias de nuevo por traerle-dijo el hombre extendiendo una mano-Levi Rivaille-

-Rouge Stewart-dijo estrechando la mano del hombre-Eren es un buen niño-comentó pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja-Solo necesita mucho cariño-sonrió ampliamente-Me marcho, ya es tarde y aún debo encontrar un lugar donde quedarme-declaró y dio media vuelta, levantando una mano para despedirse

-Que te vaya bien-dijo Levi cerrando la puerta cuando le perdió de vista

Al entrar vio a Eren de pie, frente a él jugando con sus manos, nervioso.

-Eren-

-Lo lamento-se apresuró a decir, antes de ser regañado-Sé que no debí escaparme, pero quería ir a mi vieja casa…-Erwin sonrió al ver al niño con la mirada baja, estaba teniendo un cambio de actitud-Rouge dice que hay que pedir perdón por los errores que cometemos y reflexionar sobre ellos para no volverlos a cometer-

-Sabes que el salirte de la casa sin permiso estuvo mal-afirmo Rivaille con los brazos cruzados, el menor asintió

-Sí, prometo no volverlo a hacer-el pelinegro se pasó una mano por la frente, suspirando

-Ve a tu habitación, estas castigado-

-Sí señor-dijo y giró hacia las escaleras-Buenas noches a todos-dijo al pie de la escalera y subió rápidamente

-Creo que aprendió mucho de su amiga, hoy-comentó el rubio poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo-Bueno, Eren ya está en casa así que nosotros nos vamos-su esposa asintió

-No te encojas más-dijo Riko-¿Quieres que te llevemos, Petra?-pregunto a la chica que aceptó

-Sí, por favor, yo también debo volver a casa-se puso en pie, más tranquila y se despidió de Levi con un beso en la mejilla-Nos vemos-

-Adiós-

**-0-**

Escuchó la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse, despacio y cerrarse rápidamente, los pasitos que se aproximaban a la cama y cómo levantaban las cobijas para colarse en ellas, no se movió, hasta que sintió que el niño se acercaba cada vez más a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Eren?-abrió los ojos y el niño de inmediato se quedó estático, fingiendo dormir-Estas castigado-el castaño abrió un ojo sintiéndose descubierto y vió a su padre adoptivo con mirada suplicante

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-preguntó juntando sus manos

-¿Por qué?-arqueó una ceja

-No me gusta dormir solo-dijo arrugando la nariz-Hanji dice que hay monstruos que les gusta dormir debajo de las camas, no quiero que me coman-se tapó la cara con las sábanas limpias, no quería que le viera sonrojado

-No lo sé-dijo él-Aún estoy molesto contigo-

-¡Por favor!-suplico sacando la cara de las cobijas

-Sólo si prometes que jamás volverás a darme un susto como ese-

-¡Lo prometo!-Rivaille sonrió mentalmente-...También se lo prometí a Rouge-agregó en voz baja

-¿Rouge? ¿La que te trajo aquí? ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Cómo la has conocido?-de repente todas la preguntas que le había asaltado cuando llegó salieron de su boca

-Pues...cuando estaba en la casa de mis padres se me acercó, y me pregunto porque lloraba, me consoló un rato-

-No te hizo nada raro, ¿Verdad?-

-Hmm...-Eren hizo un gesto pensativo-Me llevó a comer una hamburguesa y un helado... ¿Eso cuenta?-pregunto, sin saber realmente a que se refería Levi

-¿Nada más?-el niño asintió

-Y después me trajo aquí-

-Está bien, entonces-se acomodó y le pasó un brazo a Eren acercándolo un poco a su cuerpo para dormir-Es hora de dormir, mocoso-

Se sumieron en silencio, Eren se sentía extrañamente sin sueño, y quería contarle al mayor, quien comprendiendo que no se dormiría hasta que hablara, esperó pacientemente a que el castaño le contara.

-Rouge me contó-enderezó la cabeza para ver a los ojos a Rivaille-Que ha viajado por muchos lugares y que termino la escuela a los 15...me gustaría ser como ella-

-¿Quieres viajar por el mundo?-

-Si...sería asombroso-sonaba completamente emocionado

-Iremos de vacaciones éste verano-prometió y los ojos de Eren se iluminaron

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-A donde tú quieras- no pudo evitar bostezar

-¿Puede ir Rouge con nosotros?-

-¡¿Ah?! Sabes que mi novia es Petra-el sueño pareció espantársele un poco ante la pregunta del menor

-Pero Rouge conoce muchos lugares geniales y podría llevarnos-

-Petra podría enojarse, y entonces ya no tendrías una mamá a tiempo-intento persuadir al niño que era terco…igual que él, le escuchó suspirar

-Rouge podría ser mi mama entonces-Rivaille estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada irónica, ese mocoso era bastante astuto

-Pero ya tengo una novia-

-Pero...Petra no me cae tan bien como Rouge-el pelinegro rodó los ojos, se sentía ridículo por discutir sobre algo así con un niño

-No debo cambiar de novia todo el tiempo, además Petra me agrada-

-Pero a mí no-declaro, finalmente-…Y ¿Qué tiene de malo con que cambies de novia?-

-Eres un mocoso, no lo entenderías-

-No soy un mocoso-se quejó, frunciendo la nariz

-Lo eres-dijo pellizcando la nariz del menor-Ahora duerme-

-De acuerdo-aceptó haciendo una mueca-¿Te quedarás mañana cuando Rouge venga?-

-Hmmmm-Levi medito un momento la respuesta-De hecho, iba a dejarte con ella-_"Para salir con Petra" _iba a añadir, pero se arrepintió-¿Quieres que me quede?-

-Sí, sería bueno que la conociera bien, para que sepas lo genial que es-

-Está bien-dijo suspirando, odiaba que Eren lo mirara con ojos de cachorro-Me quedaré -

-¡Bien!-celebró contento y le abrazó-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, mocoso-lo arropó con las cobijas y le abrazó con un solo brazo, antes de caer dormido

* * *

**Hola! Lo se! Lo se!, se que debí subir el cap de Eridan el domingo, pero varias cosas se atravesaron en el camino de la inspiración y el tiempo xI en fin, espero que les guste es te nuevo fic que tenía ganas de escribir hace tiempo pero que no podía completar la idea, hasta ahora. ojala les guste n.n nos estamos leyendo**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Capitulo 2

_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión_

Advertencia:Kid!Eren, LevixOC, AU, posible OoC

**Aviso al final del capítulo x3!**

Perfecta

Capítulo 2

Esa mañana se levantó especialmente de buenas, la idea de que Rouge fuera a jugar con él le ponía contento. Se dio un baño y buscó la playera, el pantalón y los zapatos más bonitos que tenía. Incluso se peinó el cabello hacia atrás para verse mejor, cuando Rivaille le aviso que el desayuno estaba listo, se sorprendió de verle tan arreglado.

-Ni siquiera en días de escuela te arreglas tanto-comentó, recargado del marco de la puerta mientras Eren se peinaba con ahínco-¿Se puede saber porque?-

-Rouge vendrá-dijo contento haciendo muecas, no le gustaba como se veía así, pero igual Levi le había dicho que se veía más formal…aunque no entendiera el completo significado de esas palabras pensaba que era bueno

-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de que vendrá? Pudo haberte dicho que sí pero no lo hará-

-Ella lo prometió-dijo, dejando el cepillo sobre el tocador-Cumplirá su promesa-sonrió ampliamente y bajo del banco en el que estaba subido para verse en el espejo-¿Qué desayunaremos hoy?-pregunto entusiasmado, llegando al lado del hombre que no sabía cómo decirle que los adultos solían prometer cosas y no cumplirlas

-Hice panqueques-el niño celebro y echó a correr a la cocina, el pelinegro suspiro, sería un largo rato de charla

**-0-**

Abrió los ojos y se enderezó con dificultad, su espalda le dolía y el cuarto apestaba, se sentía molida, ¡Ah! El peor cuarto de todo el lugar, seguramente, pero, en fin, peores noches había tenido.

Entró al baño y abrió las llaves, esperando que el agua caliente saliera, aunque con lo feo que estaba allí, dudaba que hubiese. El chorro de agua salió, el agua helada tocó su piel y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, apresuro sus acciones para darse un baño lo más rápido que pudiese.

Cerró la llave y se enredó en la toalla, y con otra se secó el cabello. Se arregló dejando que su cabello húmedo cayera por sus hombros, guardó las cosas en su maleta con rapidez e inspecciono el cuarto, buscando no olvidar nada. Cuando terminó tomo la maleta y salió a paso rápido, buscaría donde desayunar, un lugar decente.

Al llegar a la recepción entregó la llave y pagó la noche. Al salir del lugar suspiró y masajeo sus sienes, moría de hambre pero tenía poco dinero en la cartera ¿Qué demonios haría? Hizo una mueca, le urgía ya encontrar un trabajo bueno.

Se compró una hamburguesa y una malteada, paseando por el parque cerca. Tomando un camino que su cabeza le dijo sería el correcto, la imagen de Eren en su cabeza no se había borrado…pero…no estaba segura de cómo llegar…

Su instinto le dictó un camino así que comenzó a avanzar, pero conforme avanzaba el día ella se sentía cada vez más desorientada… ¿A dónde rayos tenía que ir para llegar a aquella casa?

Y como si fuera una especie de revelación, levantó la mirada, topándose con esos ojos grises que ayer le habían recibido cuando llevó a Eren…

-¿Sabes lo mucho que puede sufrir un niño si una persona a la cual admira lo decepciona?-en su mente hizo una plegaria, agradeciendo al Dios que tanto la amaba que puso a ese hombre en su camino…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto, una vez que termino de prometer no comer hasta reventar ese día en agradecimiento

-Eren ha estado esperándote, todo el día-

-Ah…bueno, es que yo…-se pasó una mano por el cabello, no le diría que se perdió

-Has prometido ir a jugar con él y aun así no te has dignado en aparecer, ¿Crees que es justo para él?-

-Ya iba para allá-se defendió, con la verdad-E-es solo que…-sus mejillas se sonrojaron, delatándola

-Te perdiste-aseguró, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño y desviara la mirada, él lo tomó como un sí-Date prisa, él está ansioso por verte-comenzó a caminar dejándola allí, Rouge apuró el paso para alcanzarle

-E-espera…tienes un pésimo carácter, ¿Lo sabías?-preguntó divertida, y un poco aliviada porque no mencionara nada más sobre su sentido de la orientación

-¿Por qué debería mostrarte mi mejor carácter?-

-Espera, espera… ¿Tienes un mejor carácter?-pregunto divertida, él bufó

-Uno que jamás conocerás-

-Eso me suena a reto, y me gustan los retos-

-Intenta retarme y estas perdida-ella sonrió ampliamente

-¿Quieres apostar, niño bonito?-él arqueó una ceja ¿Niño bonito?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres perder?-Rouge rió

-Si yo gano, deberás llevarme a cenar al lugar más caro de la ciudad y pagarás por todo lo que coma-

-¿Y qué harás si pasa lo obvio? Que yo gane-la pelinegra lo pensó

-Haré lo que tú quieras-

-¿Sabes que eso puede malinterpretarse?-

-Tómalo como quieras-la pecosa se encogió de hombros

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones del juego?-

-Bueno…tengo dos semanas para hacerte reír…o sonreír, si no lo logro, tú ganas-

-Las sonrisas arrogantes e irónicas no cuentan-estiró su mano

-De acuerdo-ella estrechó su mano-Esto será interesante-

Llegaron a la casa y Levi abrió la puerta, dejando que Rouge pasara primero, ya sabía lo desesperado que Eren estaba por verla.

-¡Rouge!-fue lo primero que escuchó y enseguida unos brazos que le rodeaban con cariño-¡Sabía que vendrías! ¡Levi! ¡Te dije que iba a venir!-le enseñó la lengua al pelinegro sin soltar a la chica que lo tenía en sus brazos

-Sí, me la he encontrado fuera de la casa, muy decidida para entrar-dijo irónico, Rouge hizo una mueca ignorando el comentario del mayor

-Te prometí que vendría ¿No es cierto? Las promesas siempre se cumplen-

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!-celebró contento y la abrazó con más fuerza, era tan cálido estar entre sus brazos

-Incluso dijo que vendría a jugar todos los días contigo-añadió el francés con una mirada maliciosa

-Sí, de hecho lo haré-dijo convencida, no dejándose provocar-Solo necesito buscar un lugar para vivir cerca-

-Puedes vivir con nosotros-dijo Eren-Tenemos una habitación disponible-

-¿Eh?-ambos adultos de descolocaron por la sencillez con la que el niño soluciono el problema

-¿Verdad que si puede, Levi?-

-¿Qué?-miró al niño para negarse de inmediato, pero esos malditos ojos de cachorro lo hicieron doblegarse-Puede quedarse hasta que encuentre algo-

-¡Sí!-bajó de los brazos de Rouge para ponerse a brincar de contento-Rouge se quedará con nosotros, gracias Levi-sus brazos esta vez rodearon las piernas del mayor

-Nos puede pagar haciendo de comer-comentó mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño, ella suspiró

-Ya decía yo que no me iba a salir gratis-dejo la mochila a un lado y se quitó la chamarra-Bien, ¿Qué quieren para comer?-

-¡Salchichas con chucrut de manzanas*!-Eren dijo emocionado y corrió a la cocina, llevándose a Rouge con él

**-0-**

Eren estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido en el regazo de la chica, quien acariciaba su corto cabello castaño mientras veía la película que el niño había insistido en poner antes de dormir.

Sus ojos viajaban constantemente al niño que se veía apacible a diferencia del día anterior, era un buen niño, con un gran corazón, se dio cuenta de inmediato cuando se culpó por algo que creyó que era su culpa, sonrió, ella había sido igual, aquella noche que su abuelo le había despertado para decirle que sus papás estaban muertos, inevitablemente pensó que debió estar con ellos para no quedarse sola…años le costó entender la verdad…

Escuchó los pasos detrás de ella y volteó para ver a Levi acercarse, traía las mangas de su suéter blanco remangadas, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran notorias, sus pasos cansados se aproximaron a ella, quien no le quitó la vista en ningún momento.

-Deja llevarme al mocoso-ella sonrió

-Querrás decir… "deja llevarme a mi hijo"-el rodó los ojos con fastidio y cargo a Eren en sus brazos, el niño de inmediato se acurruco en su hombro-Es tan lindo que reconozca a su padre aún dormido, tu hijo es una ternura-hizo un movimiento de la mano y subió las escaleras para recostar a Eren en su cama

Cuando bajó de nuevo la encontró en la cocina, con la tetera al fuego.

-¿Té o café?-pregunto ella bajando un par de tazas de la alacena

-Té está bien-

-De acuerdo-sirvió el agua hirviendo en las dos tazas y colocó un par de cubos en ellas, cuando ella le pasó su taza a Rivaille, una flor hecha de hierbas se extendía en el fondo

-¿Cómo…?-pregunto, extrañado

-Fue un regalo-sonrió y tomo asiento frente a él

Levi dio un sorbo, y se sorprendió del buen sabor del té, la vió de reojo que bebía contenta el contenido de la taza.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?-preguntó

-Tú me trajiste-dijo sonriente y él suspiro

-Sabes a que me refiero…aunque mi pregunta debería ser ¿Cómo es que estuviste viajando con tan pésimo sentido de la orientación?-el sonrojo en las mejillas de la pecosa se hizo presente

-Estuve viajando con mi hermano-se defendió-Él sí que sabe orientarse donde sea, y a donde sea-sonrió y agregó-Pero llegamos a un punto en el que tuvimos que separarnos-

-¿Le hartaste y te dejó olvidada?-pregunto divertido, sin sonreí

-No-ella le enseñó la lengua en un acto muy infantil-Encontró a una chica muy linda en Estados Unidos, ella es japonesa-contó con una sonrisa-Así que decidió viajar a Japón con ella-entrelazo sus dedos para recargar los codos sobre la mesa, su expresión facial se veía nostálgica-Yo quería quedarme allá…pero hice una mala decisión, así que decidí volver a Inglaterra-

-¿Malas decisiones?-arqueó una ceja

-Sí, bueno…yo también creí haber encontrado a alguien…pero no resulto lo que yo pensé-tragó saliva con un poco de dificultad, para calmarse y pasar el nudo en su garganta-Fue demasiado sofocante así que hui…-se encogió de hombros-El amor te ciega a veces-

-¿Te maltrataba?-ladeó su cabeza un par de veces

-Sí, me hacía sentir tan mal que olvide por unos meses mis ganas de vivir, de conocer…-bajo la mirada-Me alegra haber podido salir de ahí-la expresión melancólica de la chica hizo que algo en su pecho se moviera

-¿Cómo saliste?-

-Recibí una llamada, de mi hermano-sonrió, su mirada se iluminaba al hablar de ese hombre-No le conté nada, solo me bastó escuchar su alegría por ser padre la que me regresó a la realidad, le dije que aún no encontraba lo que quería y que volvería a viajar…me deseo suerte y me dijo que esperaba que nos encontráramos pronto, tomé el dinero que me quedaba y el primer vuelo a Londres, me negué a ir a mi ciudad natal porque nadie me esperaba allí, así que cuando pude tomar el bus, escogí un destino al azar-se encogió de hombros-Y aquí estoy, completa, lo que agradezco infinitamente-

-¿Te quedarás aquí definitivamente?-preguntó dando el ultimo sorbo a su té

-Aún no lo sé, debo trabajar un poco, ahorrar, y ver si puedo viajar a Japón para ver a mi hermano-hizo una pausa y continuó-Aunque bien puedo ir y regresar…-suspiro-No sé-comenzó a reír-La verdad es que aún no se ni que haré mañana-

-¿Eso no te aburre?-ella detuvo sus risas para arquear una ceja, confundida-El esperar a ver que decide el destino por ti-

-No-sonrió aún más-Es emocionante-

-Vaya que eres rara-Rouge infló los mofletes ofendida

-Tú eres más raro-

Levi se puso de pie, para dejar la taza sobre el fregadero

-Entonces ¿Quieres trabajar como niñera de Eren mientras te quedas?-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, le agradas a Eren y él te agrada a ti, puedo pagarte bien, y yo me quedo confiado de que Eren quedará en buenas manos-

-Sería de mucha ayuda, de verdad, gracias-se puso de pie también y besó su mejilla-Nos vemos mañana-sonrió y se perdió por la puerta, subiendo las escaleras contenta

Rivaille se quedó un poco aturdido en la cocina…

**-0-**

-¡Buenos días!-la voz de Rouge llenó sus oídos y entonces sintió frío-Ya es de mañana y hay que levantarse temprano-

-No quiero-se quejó Eren, tapándose la cara con la almohada

-¡¿Cómo?! El que no se levante temprano no tendrá desayuno, he dicho-declaró comenzando a hacerle cosquillas

-Está bien-dijo el niño entre risas-Está bien, me levantaré-

-¡Muy bien! Entonces, ve a bañarte-dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa-El desayuno está listo-

-De acuerdo-Eren sonrió y se puso de pie, tomando sus cosas para el baño cuando vió a la pelinegra que acomodaba su cama-¡Rouge! ¡Te quedaste!-botó al suelo todo lo que traía en las manos y la abrazó, sorprendiéndola

-Por supuesto, Levi me ofreció trabajo como tu niñera, me tendrás aquí por un tiempo-

-¡Sí!-el niño brincó celebrándolo y tomó sus cosas con rapidez-Me bañare rápido-dijo y corrió al baño

Rouge sonrió y termino de arreglar la cama del niño, cuando abrió la puerta para salir se encontró de frente con Levi, ella volvió a sonreír.

-Buenos días-saludó, él inclinó la cabeza

-Despertaré a Eren-

-Está tomando un baño ahora-

-¿Tú le hablaste?-ella asintió-Bueno, iré entonces a preparar el desayuno-

-Ya está listo-Rivaille se sintió un poco extraño, por ello, él era el que hacía eso-Puedes bajar cuando quieras-sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió escaleras abajo, justo cuando el timbre sonó

Bajó tras ella, para ver quién era, encontrándose con Petra, que veía sorprendida a Rouge.

-Hola-dijo Ral en voz baja, saludando a Levi que vió se aproximaba-No sabía que ella vendría a desayunar con nosotros-la chica parecía molesta

-Petra, Rouge es la nueva niñera de Ere, por lo que se quedará aquí por un tiempo-

-Será solo temporal-se apresuró a añadir la pelinegra-Mientras encuentro un lugar cerca para vivir-

-Bueno, entonces…-la chica entró, un poco confundida-Pasaré a la cocina para…-

-Ya hice el desayuno, Petra-dijo con una sonrisa cálida la pecosa-Tomen asiento, les serviré-dijo señalando la mesa del comedor, donde los platos y cubiertos ya estaban acomodados sobre el mantel

-¡Rouge!-la voz del niño se escuchó mientras bajaba la escalera-¿Quieres que…?-el castaño se quedó callado al encontrarse de frente con Petra

-Buen día, Eren-la muchacha sonrió al niño, que hizo una mueca

-Hola-dijo en voz baja, un poco inconforme-Levi no me dijo que vendrías hoy-

-Bueno, le pedí que fuera sorpresa-

-Hmm, bueno, hoy iré al parque con Rouge y Levi-mintió con las manos en la espalda-Así que, tal vez deberías irte-

-Eren-reprendió el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido

El niño bajo la mirada e infló los mofletes, enfadado, de verdad que Petra no le agradaba para nada, y no quería que estuviera allí.

-Bajaste rápido, Eren-la voz de la pelinegra le hizo volver de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y vió a la chica con un par de platos en una mano y una jarra en la otra-Siéntate, hice omelette con arroz ¿Te parece?-

-Suena rico, nunca lo he probado-dijo animado y tomó asiento frente a Petra, a un lado del asiento vacío, Rouge se sentó frente a Levi, junto a Eren

Repartió los platos y los ojos de Eren se abrieron sorprendidos, el arroz estaba acomodado de tal forma que parecía un oso durmiendo, y el omelette lo había puesto como si fuese la cobija del oso, su cara se iluminó al verlo.

-Se ve rico-dijo pero dudo en probarlo-Aunque…me da un poco de pena comérmelo-Rouge rió divertida

-Hice jugo de naranja también-dijo sirviendo en los vasos y extendiendo las tazas de café a Levi y a Petra-Espero que les guste-

-¡Esta delicioso!-dijo el niño después de llevarse la cuchara a la boca

-Vaya que te levantaste temprano-comentó Rivaille al ver todo lo que había puesto en la mesa

-Levantarse temprano es importante-declaro comenzando a comer-Así que Eren… ¿A qué parque iremos tu y yo?-preguntó guiñándole un ojo al niño que sonrió

-Hay uno por aquí cerca, te llevaré-

-Bien-sonrió

**Yo! Aquí nuevamente Jani-chan reportándose con la continuación de éste maravilloso fic :DDDD Como ya mencioné en Eridan, Rave-imotochan no ha podido subir los caps de hoy porque tuvo que salir de emergencia, claro, que se hizo el tiempo de enviármelos para que yo pudiera traérselos a ustedes :DDD**

**No es porque sea mi hermana, pero éstos capítulos han logrado orgasmos en mí! Kdfvcbkasnajkixd! :DDD Están geniales 3**

**Bueno, responderé reviews :DD**

**.-Tarumis: ****Gracias por leeréste fanfic, sí, está genial :DDD Deja un review, así animamos a Rave-chan para que siga escribiendo :B**

**. : ****Yo también fantaseo con éste fic, también me encantaa es tan… iyvdkanajkedvbasknj! Supongo que Rave te daría las gracias por leer :DD**

**.-HikaruMuchaelis4869: ****Siii! Que lo continúe! :DDD jajaja lo hará, creeme, o yo misma me encargaré de torturarla hasta que lo termine(?) jajaja Gracias por leer :)**

**Bien, son todos. Nuevamente, agradezco por sus comentarios porque ellos animan a que la cabeza de mi hermana trabaje y cree éstas maravillas :DDDD Ahora, las dejo :B Seguiré viendo another *-***

**P.D. Neh, Rave-imotochan… ****Quiero contiiiii! X3!**

**P.D 2 Te amo 3**

**P.D 3 Si no actualizas te golpearé (?)**

**Se despide**

**Jani-chan :)**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**Perfecta**

**Capítulo 3**

Eren y Rouge llegaron tarde después de jugar en el parque todo el día, y porque Rouge tenía la mala costumbre de tomar caminos equivocados. Levi quería reírse de ella pero tenía en mente la apuesta y él no iba a perder, claro que no.

Cuando llegaron a casa él ya había hecho la cena, y los tres comieron con una plática sobre lo mucho que Eren había jugado y lo cansado que estaba.

-Iré a ponerme la pijama-dijo el niño cuando termino su vaso de leche

-Ya subiré a leerte el cuento de esta noche-dijo Rivaille tomando de su taza, a Rouge le pareció una ternura aquello que acababa de escuchar

-Hmm, ¿Puede contarlo Rouge esta vez?-pregunto juntando sus manitas en su espalda

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida

-Por favor, quiero que me cuentes la historia de la que me hablaste en el parque, cuando jugamos con Armin y Mikasa-

-Oh…bueno, si quieres-sonrió y se puso de pie, para juntar los trastes que habían usado

-Levi, tú también subes, para que la escuches-casi ordenó el niño esperando a que el pelinegro asintiera

-Si quieres…-

-¡Bien! Iré a cambiarme-corrió escaleras arriba dejando a los adultos solos

-¿Qué tal tu cita con Petra?-pregunto casual mientras comenzaba a lavar la vajilla

-Bien…fuimos a comer y vimos una película-se sintió con la necesidad de contarle

-¿Te divertiste?-movió la cabeza-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?-dijo divertida cerrando las llaves del grifo

-La película me aburrió, y la comida italiana no es mi favorita-

-Déjame adivinar, vieron un drama romántico-el mayor asintió poniéndose de pie-A mí tampoco me gustan-frunció su nariz y secó sus manos-Es demasiado drama, ni que la vida fuera así-

La chica salió de la cocina seguida de Rivaille, subieron las escaleras, despacio, Rouge estaba cansada, pero le contaría a Eren aquella historia que de niña la había fascinado, porque valía la pena.

-Entonces…Petra… ¿Será la mamá de Eren?-pregunto de repente, antes de llegar al cuarto del niño

-Eso espero-contestó él-¿Por qué?-ella negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que tenía una mala impresión de la chica pero prefirió guardar su comentario

-No, nada, tonterías mías-movió la mano de un lado a otro, restándole importancia y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Jaeger que ya estaba sentado en la cama

Abrazado a Marshall, su oso de peluche, Eren esperaba impaciente por la historia que Rouge tenía para contarle, lo poco que les había dicho en el parque le había puesto ansioso, las historias de aventuras siempre le habían gustado y creyó que Levi y sus padres ya le habían contado todas, hasta que llegó Rouge y habló sobre un rey pirata y su tripulación, su corazón se había disparado y su imaginación había volado, quería saber sobre el tal rey pirata.

-Tardaron demasiado-se quejó, haciendo un puchero

-Lo lamento, estaba lavando la loza-dijo ella, excusándose y tomando asiento en la silla al lado de la cama-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te cuente?-Levi tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama

-¿Quién era el rey pirata? ¿Cómo es que llegó a ser el rey pirata? ¿Cómo era su tripulación?-comenzó a bombardearla con preguntas haciéndola reír

-Oye, Eren, es una historia muy larga, no alcanzara la noche para contártela toda-los ojos esmeraldas del niño se aguaron

-Pero quiero saber…-

-Bueno, te contaré la historia, pero esta noche solo será el principio…-

-De acuerdo-aceptó y se acurruco entre las sábanas, ansioso

-Bueno, esta es la historia del pirata Monkey D. Luffy…y como es que se convirtió en el rey pirata, dueño del One Piece, el más grande tesoro en la historia…-Rouge comenzó a relatar con una sonrisa y Eren abrió los ojos de fascinación, le gustaba como sonaba aquello…

**-0-**

Después de una semana agitada…el viernes llegó y Levi no podía estar más agradecido, aunque iba a admitir que, con Rouge ahí, la carga se aligeraba bastante, pero el maldito dolor de cabeza no había desaparecido en toda la semana y el ardor en la garganta era incluso peor…

-¿Te sientes bien?-probablemente era la décima vez que le preguntaba en esa hora

-Sí-

-Estas pálido-refuto la pelinegra y sintió los ojitos de Eren posarse sobre él

-Rou-rou tiene razón, Levi, no te ves bien-dijo el niño dejando la cuchara de lado y parándose en la silla para acercarse más al mayor que se puso de pie

-Les digo que estoy bien, dejen de preocuparse-la pecosa le dirigió una mirada completamente incrédula, poniéndose de pie también

-Cuando dejes de tener esa cara de medio muerto entonces dime que no me preocupe-dio un par de pasos y se puso frente a él, que era solo unos centímetros más alto que ella, levantó su mano y la colocó en su frente, notando que estaba caliente, y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas

-Estoy perfectamente-frunció el ceño e hizo el ademán de quitar la mano de la chica pero todo dio vueltas y sus piernas flaquearon

-Wow-dijo ella, sosteniéndole como pudo, él era más pesado que la chica, por lo que la hizo tambalearse un poco-¿A esto les llamas estar bien?-pregunto incrédula y un poco molesta

-Levi-el niño parecía al borde de un colapso-¿Qué tienes?-

-No lo sé, es como si hubiera comenzado a…-el ataque de tos interrumpió lo que fuese que iba a decir

-Estas ardiendo-dijo, sintiendo la piel del mayor que casi quemaba

-¡¿Ardiendo?!-Eren estaba a punto de llorar-¡¿Se está quemando?!-comenzó a correr en círculos con las manos en la cabeza, Rivaille hizo una mueca y quiso taparse los oídos

-Que deje de gritar…-dijo en voz baja, recargando la frente en el hombro de la menor

-Eren-le llamó firme haciendo que se detuviera-Lléname un molde con agua fría y consígueme un par de paños limpios, y llévalo a la habitación de tu padre-

-Sí, señora-dijo, y corrió a la cocina, buscando lo que le había pedido la mujer

Con trabajo, pasó el brazo de Levi sobre sus hombros y lo sostuvo firme de la cintura, haciéndole subir las escaleras, despacio y con cuidado, le llamaba de vez en cuando, pues sentía que se le desvanecería en cualquier momento.

-Levi, ayúdame-pidió, cuando sintió todo su peso sobre ella-Ya casi llegamos a tu cama, aguanta un poco-pidió y sintió el agarre sobre sus hombros más firme

Cuando llegaron a la cama, ella quitó las cobijas y le recostó, quitándole la ropa que llevaba para ponerle el pijama que estaba cuidadosamente doblado debajo de la almohada. Le arropó bien y volvió a tomar su temperatura, esta vez, poniendo sus labios en la frente del mayor.

-Cada vez estas peor-hizo una mueca de preocupación y volteó a la puerta-Iré a ayudar a Eren-dijo en voz baja dispuesta a salir de la habitación pero la mano en su muñeca le detuvo

-Quédate-pidió con el hilo de voz que tenía, ella se mordió el labio inferior, había empeorado en cosa de segundos ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado?

-Solo me iré por unos segundos-

-Quédate-volvió a pedir, más adormilado, Rouge suspiró y termino por sentarse en la orilla de la cama, acarició su cabello con la mano libre y sonrió maternalmente

-De acuerdo, duerme, me quedaré aquí-

-¿No te irás aunque me duerma?-la pregunta le causo mucha ternura…y momentáneamente le hizo pensar en qué clase de cosas había vivido de niño para pedir aquello

-No, te prometo que me quedaré aquí-asintió y el sueño le ganó, aflojando el agarre en la muñeca de la mujer

Se quedó viéndolo dormir, poniendo su mano en la frente de cuando en cuando y volteando a la puerta para ver si Eren venía. Finalmente el niño entró, a paso lento, sosteniendo el molde con agua fría y los paños acomodados en su hombro. Ella le recibió el traste y le sugirió ir a jugar en lo que ella se hacía cargo del mayor, pero el niño se negó rotundamente.

-Yo también quiero cuidarle…él ha estado cuidando de mi-Rouge sonrió complacida y le mostró como cambiar los paños de agua y a medir la temperatura del hombre

La tarde pasó rápido y la fiebre de Rivaille no cedía, preocupando a la pecosa pues aquello no le parecía normal, el pelinegro había despertado un par de veces pidiendo agua, cayendo rendido casi en seguida. Eren había quedado dormido en el sillón que Levi tenía en su habitación y ella se había preocupado por cobijarle bien para que no se resfriara también.

Tomó asiento en el tapete junto a la cama, recién daban las 5 de la mañana y solo había conseguido bajar la temperatura del hombre un poco pero no había dormido nada, la preocupación era tal que no le dejaba descansar…finalmente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Comenzaba a sentir frío por la hora, así que se puso de pie y tomó una de las chamarras del hombre para abrigarse, cuando sintió el contacto de la tela contra su piel sintió cierto alivio, no había notado que estaba como un cubo de hielo.

Volvió a tomar asiento en el suelo y cruzo los brazos, recargándolos en la cama, viendo fijamente al mayor dormir, se veía tan apacible, que le provocaba ternura.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, del cansancio, y cuando menos lo esperó se quedó dormida…

**-0-**

Enderezó la cabeza, un poco asustada y vió el reloj de pared, las 8 de la mañana, se puso en pie, un poco adolorida por la posición en la que había estado y quitó el paño de la frente de Rivaille para poner sus labios de nuevo, estaba mejor, solo un poco, pero el que la fiebre estuviera cediendo le alegraba.

Cambio el trapo y se aseguró de que estuviese bien tapado, escuchando los quejidos de Eren a sus espaldas. Volteó a verle y le descubrió estirándose, con pereza, haciendo muecas.

-Buenos días-saludo y el niño bostezó

-Buenos días-se bajó del sillón y se acercó a ellos-¿Cómo esta papá?-preguntó, Rouge sonrió, era la primera vez que le escuchaba llamarle papa en ese tiempo

-Su fiebre ha bajado un poco, pero tal vez debamos llamar a un doctor para que le revise, ¿Crees que podrías marcarle a alguien para que le busquen un doctor y medicina?-le preguntó, abrazándose a sí misma, aún tenía frío

-Sí-dijo y tomó el teléfono de la habitación-Llamaré a Hanji-dijo y marcó rápidamente los números poniéndose el auricular en el oído-¿Hanji?-preguntó y sonrió-Rouge quiere hablar contigo-le pasó el teléfono a la pecosa que suspiro divertida

-_¿Alo? ¿Alo? ¿Eren? ¿Quién es Rouge? _-escuchó la voz de una mujer y se aclaró la garganta

-Buen día, mi nombre es Rouge y soy la niñera de Eren-saludó

-_Oh, así que el enano prefirió conseguirse una niñera_-la mujer se rió-_Aunque con lo enano que esta, debe serte difícil distinguir entre el niño y tu jefe ¿No?_-Rouge ahogó una risita tapándose la boca-_Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe ¿Ocurrió algo?_-

-Oh, sí-dijo volviendo al tema la pelinegra-Verá, Levi está enfermo, tiene la fiebre muy alta desde ayer en la tarde y me preguntaba si podría conseguirle un médico-

-_¿Qué mejor médico que yo?_-pregunto Hanji haciendo sonreír a Stewart-_Estaré allí en 10 minutos_-

-Muchas gracias-dijo y la mujer del otro lado de la línea se rió

-_Para eso soy amiga del enano_-

Terminaron la llamada y dejo el teléfono en su lugar, volviendo al tapete, donde Eren ahora estaba sentado, mirando a su padre adoptivo dormir. Su manita reposaba sobre la del francés, mientras le veía preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre Eren?-

-Levi se enfermó… ¿Por mi culpa?-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Porque le he hecho enfadar mucho…y…-

-Claro que no-se apresuró a corregirle-Eres un buen niño-acarició su cabeza con ternura y Eren enterró la cabeza en la cama-No te culpes por cosas que no son-

-Pero Levi…-

-Levi pudo haberse contagiado en el trabajo-le sonrió-Si me ayudas a cuidarle se mejorara rápido-

-¿De verdad?-la mujer asintió-Está bien, te ayudaré-se subió a la cama y acarició con ternura la cabeza del mayor

**-0-**

Escucharon el timbre y Eren se asomó por la ventana, y sonrió diciendo que era Hanji, echando a correr escaleras abajo para abrirle, Rouge se enderezó, se estaba quedando dormida, no había notado lo adolorido que estaba su cuerpo hasta que se movió, cambió el paño húmedo en la frente de Levi que ahora respiraba agitado, no sabía en qué momento la fiebre había subido otra vez.

-Haber… ¿Qué le ha pasado a este enano gruñon?-pregunto una mujer de lentes, entrando a la habitación, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta-Hola, soy Hanji-saludó extendiendo una mano hacia ella

-Rouge-sonrió, estrechando la mano y se movió de su lugar para dejar que la mujer revisara

-Hmmm, ¿La fiebre no baja desde ayer?-la pecosa negó

-Cedió un poco en la madrugada, pero volvió a ponerse caliente-Zoe rió

-Bueno, es un enano ardiente-le guiño un ojo a la pelinegra que soltó una risita-No te preocupes-dijo guardando sus cosas-Es solo un resfriado, Levi es del tipo que se descompensa de repente-explicó preparando una inyección-Pero a pesar de su apariencia actual es un hombre fuerte, saldrá de esta-introdujo la aguja en el brazo y le aplicó la medicina-Con la medicina descansará un buen rato, aplícale una segunda dosis en la noche y mañana estará mejor, pero necesita comer cosas calientes-le tendió una jeringa preparada con la medicina

-Me alegro-dijo con una sonrisa, Hanji notó el cansancio y la preocupación en los ojos de la chica-Me asustó que de repente se desvaneciera en mis brazos-

-Suele ocurrirle de vez en cuando, como cualquiera-se encogió de hombros y le sonrió-Al menos le ocurrió en casa, donde tiene los cuidados y mimos necesarios-le guiñó un ojo haciendo ruborizar a la chica

Eren entró con un plato de sopa caliente en las manos, despacio, y lo dejó en el buró de la cama.

-¿Eso está bien para que papá coma?-pregunto a Hanji y a Rouge, la doctora asintió

-Será suficiente por ahora, en cuanto despierte denle eso de comer y en seguida la medicina ¿De acuerdo?-ambos asintieron-Les dejaré medicinas a ustedes también, para que no se contagien-

-Está bien, muchas gracias-

-Bueno, me retiro, tengo un par de pacientes más que ver, cualquier cosa, llámenme y vendré en seguida-

-Que te vaya bien, Hanji-

-Suerte, Rouge-le guiñó un ojo haciéndole reír-Adiós Eren-

-Adiós-se despidió con la mano y la mujer desapareció por la puerta

-Hanji es muy agradable-comento Rouge y Eren asintió

-Aunque a veces da miedo-comentó subiéndose a la cama

-¿Por qué?-

-Cuenta historias sobre monstruos y cosas así…y la cara que pone cuando habla de eso…da miedo-

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si bajo a hacer el desayuno para que comamos aquí?-

-Voy contigo-

-No, quédate aquí-le detuvo-Si tu papá se despierta y necesita algo, me dices, procurare no tardar-

-Bien…-

La muchacha salió de la habitación a paso apresurado y bajó para cocinar algo rápido.

**-0-**

Eren le había dicho que Levi estaba enfermo…pero a ese mocoso no le creía, seguramente era un invento para que no fuera a verlo. Sacó las llaves que Levi le había dado y entró a la casa, no encontrando a nadie en la planta baja por lo que subió despacio

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rivaille, viendo a Levi recostado en la cama, a su lado, Eren dormía plácidamente, Rouge estaba sentada en el sillón, leyendo un libro de pastas viejas, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Petra que le veía seria y algo enfadada, cerró el libro y se quitó los lentes, despacio.

-¿Qué pasó?-entró a paso rápido, y alterada, llegando al lado de Levi

-Le voy a pedir que modere el tono de su voz, Levi y Eren están durmiendo y no quiero que despierten-dijo en tono educado, haciendo que Ral suspira con frustración contenida

-Está bien, puedes irte, yo cuidaré de él-la pelinegra no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, haciendo la molestia más grande-Mi lugar, corresponde junto a Rivaille-dijo enojada

-Le prometí que no me iba a mover de aquí-dijo seria, dejando el libro de lado

-¡Sal de aquí!-gritó enfadada-¡La novia soy yo! Tú no eres más que la niñera-

-Petra, te he pedido que bajes la voz-se puso de pie, imponente, que, aunque fuera de la estatura de la mujer, la presencia de la pecosa imponía y mucho

-Largo de aquí-apuntó a la puerta, a pesar del escalofrío que le había causado la mirada fría de la morena

-No me voy a mover, fin de la discusión-Petra la tomó del brazo para correrla, el alboroto hizo que Eren se despertara, pero al ver a Petra prefirió tener los ojos entrecerrados

-Largo de aquí, ¡Ahora!-dijo con rabia contenida-¿Quién te crees?-Rouge le dirigió una mirada incrédula-Yo soy la novia de Rivaille por lo que mientras él está enfermo yo mando en esta casa-

-Pues yo solo recibo órdenes de Levi-se zafó con fuerza-Quédate si quieres, pero deja que descansen-

Escucharon un jadeo y Rivaille se movió en la cama, abriendo con dificultad los ojos, la poca luz existente le lastimaba las pupilas.

-¿Cariño? ¿Estás despierto?-preguntó Petra, hincándose a su lado, preocupada-¿Necesitas algo?-la voz de Ral le taladró los oídos y frunció el ceño, movió los labios queriendo que la voz saliera de su garganta-¿Rivaille?-

-Rou...-pidió, suplicó por la chica

-¿Qué?-frunció el ceño

-Rouge...hay…mucho ruido-se quejó

-Cariño, soy yo P…-Levi le interrumpió, en serio que su voz le lastimaba, le había despertado desde que había llegado gritando

-Rouge...-Ral volteó a ver a la pelinegra que le veía sentada en el sillón, con las piernas cruzadas, y el codo recargado en su pierna, su cara descansaba en la palma de su mano

-Rivaille, Rouge no tiene por qué estar aquí-le reclamó, el francés volvió a jadear, maldita sea, si Petra volvía a hablar le reventaría el cerebro

-Rouge…-volvió a llamar, escuchó unos pasos lentos y una mano fresca en su frente

-¿Qué pasa?-ah, su voz era bastante suave a comparación-Petra ha venido a cuidar de ti-

-Lastima-

-¿Qué te lastima?-pregunto de nuevo-¿Quieres que cierre las cortinas?-asintió apretando los parpados e hizo una mueca-¿El sonido te molesta también?-pregunto cerrando las cortinas de inmediato-¿Quieres que hable más bajo?-los susurros se sentían bien en sus oídos sensibles, asintió y abrió la boca

-Dile…a Petra que…se vaya-sentía su garganta seca y le costaba trabajo hablar-Su voz me lastima-los ojos de Stewart vieron a la mujer que se veía enfadada, se puso de pie ofuscada y se fue dando un portazo, Levi se encogió por el sonido tan estridente que casi le reventaba los oídos

-Se ha ido-dijo la voz suave de la pecosa y él asintió, relajándose de nuevo

**-0-**

Limpio y con una pijama limpia, Eren entró al cuarto de su padre, abrazado de Marshall, al que había olvidado la noche anterior en su cuarto, esperaba que no tuviese miedo por quedarse a dormir solo. Sonrió al ver a Levi sentado, recargado de una pila de almohadas, en cuanto el mayor le vió, le hizo un ademan para que subiera a la cama.

Jaeger no perdió el tiempo y se subió, a su lado, abrazándolo.

-Lamento haberte preocupado-sintió la necesidad de disculparse, Eren negó, refregando su carita contra la pijama del hombre

-No importa, solo, cuando te sientas mal…por favor dime-Rivaille acarició la cabeza del menor, revolviendo su pelo

-Hecho-el castaño zafó un poco su agarre, acomodándose mejor-¿Te portaste bien con Rouge?-preguntó mirándole a los ojos

-Sí, hice todo lo que me pidió y le ayude a cuidarte, porque me dijo que si te cuidábamos entre los dos mejorarías más rápido-el francés sonrió mentalmente y asintió

-Y así fue, muchas gracias-el pequeño sonrió contento

-Es que, tú cuidas de mí, entonces, yo quería hacer lo mismo-

Rivaille ya no contestó, porque en ese instante Rouge entró, con un plato de sopa caliente y un poco de pan

-Lamento la tardanza-se disculpó y le tendió la comida-Hanji dijo que debías comer cosas calientes-

-Está bien-asintió y comenzó a comer

La mujer tomó el resto de su agua y dejó el vaso en el buró, saliendo para ir a lavarse la cara al baño, sentía que se quedaría dormida de un momento a otro. Cuando regresó, Eren le contaba entusiasmado la película que recién había visto por televisión, siendo escudriñado por el mayor atentamente. Levi dejo el plato vacío de lado y tomó la taza de té humeante en sus manos, para darle un par de sorbos.

El timbre sonó y Eren dijo que iría a ver de quien se trataba.

-Pregunta quien es antes de abrir-advirtieron ambos adultos y el niño asintió saliendo de la habitación

Se sumieron en un extraño silencio, que no era incómodo pero tampoco se sentían tan bien.

-Te ves mucho mejor-Rouge le sonrió, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos llorosos, bostezó, parecía que en cualquier momento caería rendida-Te traeré más sopa-dijo y tomó el plato vacío

-Rouge-le detuvo Levi, haciendo que volteara a verle

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundida, los ojos aguamarina de la mujer se veían cansados, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al final se arrepintió y termino por decir otra cosa

-Vino Petra-no, no había sido una pregunta, se lo estaba afirmando, la pelinegra hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada, asintiendo-Te gritó-ella se encogió de hombros, con un gesto de la mano hizo que ella dejara el traste sobre el buró de nuevo, y que tomara asiento en la orilla de la cama

-No importa, realmente, se asustó al verte tan mal-le restó importancia

-No, eso no fue lo que paso-se rascó la cabeza, se sentía pegajoso por todo lo que había sudado mientras tenía fiebre, pero Rouge le había prohibido terminantemente tomar un baño o podría empeorar, y vaya que esa mujer era determinante cuando decía no-Se está tomando retribuciones que no le corresponden, si, es mi novia, pero eso no le da derecho a mandar en mi casa-

-¿Estabas despierto?-preguntó pasándose una mano por la nuca

-No, Eren me contó cuando bajaste a calentar la comida-mintió, no le diría que estuvo despierto, ni que su voz le hizo calmar la sensación de su cerebro a punto de reventar

-No quería que te enteraras, no quiero causarte problemas con ella por eso…-

-Yo no…-Eren entró, interrumpiéndole, tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca hecha una línea, parecía molesto

-Petra está aquí, y quiere verte, Levi-los adultos intercambiaron una mirada, rápida, ella sonrió tomado el plato de nuevo y puso su mano libre en la espalda del niño

-Vamos, le diremos a Petra que pase a ver a tu padre, mientras me ayudas a limpiar la vajilla-

-De acuerdo-aceptó con un suspiro, dejándose guiar fuera

Rivaille hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo, le quedaban dos semanas de plazo para conseguirle una madre a Eren, y lo que iba a hacer solo alentaría las cosas, pero prefería eso a seguir con todo aquello.

-Rivaille-escucho la voz de Petra…aún le taladraba los oídos-Me alegra que este mejor, vine ayer, pero no…-

-Quiero hablar contigo, es importante-señaló el sillón y la mujer procedió a sentarse

-¿Paso algo malo?-

-Quiero que me digas quien te dio el derecho de venir a gritar a mi casa-la mirada de Ral se volvió seria y molesta

-¿Ya te vino a llorar?-

-Ella no me ha dicho nada-negó de inmediato, y era verdad, Petra suspiró-Yo te escuché-

-Me molesté porque se estaba tomando atribuciones que no le correspondían-

-Tenía todo el derecho, yo se lo pedí-

-¿Por qué la defiendes? Es solo una empleada-

-Ese no es el punto aquí-zanjó aquello-El punto es que te sientes dueña de mis cosas cuando no es así, yo jamás he ido a gritar a tu casa-

-No, pero…-

-Es todo, Petra, no quiero saber nada más…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto sin entender, o sin querer entender

-Terminamos-la mujer se puso de pie de inmediato, indignada

-¿Solo por esto?-

-No, no es solo por esto…te has vuelto demasiado sofocante-

-¿Qué…? No te excuses en eso, seguro es por ella…-señalo la puerta con furia-¡Solo es la niñera del maldito mocoso!-soltó sin pensar, dándose cuenta de inmediato de su error, tapándose la boca, Levi suspiró, al final Eren había tenido razón

-Escúchame bien, Petra, puedes gritarle a Rouge, o a mí, pero no te voy a permitir que hables así de Eren-su mirada se había vuelto afilada, peligrosa, advirtiendo a la mujer, que no sabía cómo enmendar su desliz, al final suspiró resignándose y tomó la bolsa que yacía olvidada en el sillón

-¡Igual! No soporto al maldito mocoso-dijo dando media vuelta, con furia-Suerte encontrando a alguien que quiera hacerse cargo de ese niño odioso-salió azotando la puerta y los pies, escuchó también la puerta principal azotarse

Se masajeó las sienes, aún le dolía la cabeza y con tanto alboroto solo hacía que le punzara más.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Rouge, se veía confundida por tremendo escandalo

-Acabo de terminar con Petra-

-¿De verdad?-pregunto esperanzado Eren, saliendo de detrás de la mujer, que al parecer la usaba como escudo

-Sí-la pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior

-Lo lamento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-De cierta forma siento que esto es mi culpa-dijo sentándose en la orilla del sillón, donde sus lentes y el libro descansaban

-No es tu culpa-se apresuró a negar, moviendo la cabeza, despacio, el niño subió a la cama, tomando en sus manos a Marshall, a quien había dejado olvidado en la cama de su padre

-Ahora puedes ser novio de Rouge-sugirió el niño metiéndose en las cobijas

-¿Qué cosas dices Eren?-dijo el pelinegro, cubriéndolo con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, haciendo reír al niño

-Podemos conseguirte novia para esta semana, para que encuentres una mama para Eren-comentó la pecosa, bostezando de nueva cuenta, al parecer no había oído el comentario del niño, pues se veía medio dormida

-Estas cansada-dijo Levi, moviéndose un poco, Jaeger sacó la cabeza de entre las cobijas y miró al mayor, que le hizo un ademán para que se pegara a él-Ven a recostarte-señaló el lado vacío de la cama, junto a Eren

-Oh, no, puedo dormir aquí-dijo dando palmadas a los cojines del sillón-O me puedo ir a mi cama, no te preocupes-

-No seas terca-rodó los ojos, si, ya se sentía mejor-Ven y duerme, no quiero que te enfermes tu por mi culpa-ella rió divertida y adormilada, terminando por acceder

-De acuerdo-camino casi arrastrando los pies y se acostó

Eren la cubrió con las mantas y la abrazó, haciendo que su cara quedara recargada en su pecho.

-¿Eren?-pregunto Levi, recibiendo una sonrisa del niño

-Cuando yo me iba a dormir con mi mami, ella hacía esto y yo descansaba mejor-los ojos de la mujer se cerraron casi al instante, la calidez del pequeño era reconfortante, Rivaille esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

-Gracias Rouge-fue lo último que escuchó, antes de caer inconsciente

* * *

***Sí, hago mención de One Piece... ¿Por qué? ¡Por que amo One Piece! xD**

**Hola! Yo estoy de vuelta! xD perdónenme que la semana pasada no subí nada :(, es que he estado ocupada, lo lamento en serio, bueeeno, espero que este cap les guste y me despido, agradeciendo sus reviews :3 ah! Un agradecimiento enooooorme a Jani por haber subido el cap pasado por mi :3 a este paso le quedaré a deber la vida xD jaja, tengo muchas ideas para este fic xD pero no lo quiero hacer largo así que sere lo más precisa posible xD buaaano, agradezco sus reviews, ya les contestare en un rato n.n y les mando un beso enorme embarrado de nutella (?)**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión, posible OoC**_

**Perfecta**

**Capitulo 4**

Se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger los trastes para lavar la loza. Levi se paró también para ayudarle, últimamente andaba esquiva con él y procuraba no quedarse a solas. Eren comía aún su postre.

-Déjame ayudarte-dijo tomando los platos limpios para levantarlos

-No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sola-balbuceó moviendo sus manos con torpeza

-Está bien, será más rápido si te ayudo-

-No, de verdad, no es necesario-el niño se puso de pie y colocó la copa vacía en el fregadero

-¿Por qué se pelean?-preguntó inocente viendo a ambos

-No estamos peleando-se apresuró a negar ella-Es solo que tu padre es un terco-

-¿Yo soy el terco?-Rouge dejó escapar un suspiro y Jaeger comprendió que la pecosa no estaba cómoda con la presencia de Levi ahí

-Levi, ¿Me ayudarías con mi tarea?-pidió con una sonrisa angelical, la mujer y el niño intercambiaron una mirada, Stewart parecía agradecida

-¿Tarea de qué?-

-Matemáticas, no lo entiendo-le tomó de la mano y le jaló fuera de la habitación

Rouge suspiró aliviada y continuó lavando la loza. Ya llevaban 3 días así…en serio que no quería evitarle pero, se sentía un poco incómoda, sabiendo algo que tal vez no debía saber. En un principio no le dio la importancia que tenía pero ahora…era lo único que su mente pensaba.

**-0-**

_Eren bajó a traer más hielos para el agua, Levi seguía delirando y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, le llamaba entre sueños y le pedía cosas, pero no le tomaba gran importancia a lo que decía pues eran delirios de la fiebre._

_-Rouge…-su voz pastosa sonó en la habitación, ella se acercó a tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama_

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó suave, intentando no molestar a sus oídos_

_-Quiero…necesito decirte algo…-ella sonrió y rodó los ojos, seguro le diría otra tontería que estaba alucinando_

_-Dime-_

_-Tú…yo…te quiero-parpadeó un par de veces procesando la información ¿Levi había dicho lo que ella había oído?_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Te quiero…-soltó una risita nerviosa y miró a todos lados pensando en lo que debía hacer _"Tranquila Rouge, solo está delirando" _se convenció a ella misma_

_-¿Me quieres? ¿Por qué…hago bien mi trabajo?-intento buscarle otro significado a las palabras del mayor_

_-No…-su respuesta fue una especie de jadeo-Te quiero…como mujer…aún más que Petra-se rascó la cabeza e hizo una mueca, al instante Eren entró con una bolsita de hielos_

_-Está…bien, discutiremos eso cuando estés mejor ¿De acuerdo?-le vió asentir ligeramente y de nuevo cayó dormido_

**-0-**

¿Qué haría ahora? Ella no sentía lo mismo que él…aunque bueno, no quería darle la importancia que le estaba dando porque creía firmemente que solo estaba delirando. Pero ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Cómo se tenía que comportar? ¿O qué tenía que decir?

Lanzó un suspiro cansado y acomodó los trastes en el escurridor, se secó las manos y camino hasta el comedor…tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a Levi con la verdad y dependiendo de lo que ocurriera…sería la decisión que tendría que tomar.

-Vaya era bastante fácil-dijo Eren cerrando la libreta, abrazó a Levi momentáneamente y se bajó de la silla-Gracias por ayudarme-

-Ya es hora de que dormir-dijo la pelinegra al pie de la escalera-Mañana hay escuela-

-Bien, iré a ponerme la pijama para que me cuentes la historia de hoy-se despidió de Levi y subió las escaleras, seguido de Rouge, que parecía querer correr hacia arriba

Rivaille arqueó una ceja, ¿Qué demonios le ocurría últimamente a la chica? Cada vez que se quedaban solos, buscaba una estúpida excusa y salía corriendo… ¿Acaso había pasado algo cuando estuvo enfermo? ¿Eren le había dicho algo? ¿O Petra? ¿Hanji, quizás? Suspiro y entró a la cocina, bien, no tenía ni idea, pero se encargaría de averiguarlo.

**-0-**

Bajó las escaleras a paso lento, quería un té para poder dormir esa noche, esperaba que Levi ya estuviese durmiendo, aunque nunca lo escuchó subir, por lo que esperaba que no estuviese allí. Su corazón latió con más fuerza al verle sentado a la mesa, tomando de su taza de la forma tan peculiar en la que él tomaba, frente a él, una taza humeante y una silla vacía esperaban por ella. Ah, Dios…a veces odiaba lo directo que él podía ser.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti-señaló la silla y esperó a que se sentara

-¿Cuál?-pregunto casual, tomando la taza en sus manos

-¿Por qué has estado evitándome?-Rouge soltó una risita nerviosa, poco creíble para el mayor

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo no he estado evitándote-hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada, Rivaille descubrió lo pésima mentirosa que Rouge podía ser

-No me mientas, quiero que seas sincera…como siempre-la pecosa se mordió el labio inferior y hundió la mirada en el té

-Antes de poder contestarte, quiero que respondas tú mis preguntas-pidió

-¿Cuáles?-

-Tú…-levantó los ojos, mirándole fijamente…Levi debía admitir, que sentía que la mirada de la chica le desnudaba el alma-¿Estabas enamorado de Petra?-

-¿Enamorado?-se rascó la cabeza, un poco dudoso, aunque no hizo expresión alguna-No-

-Y entonces… ¿Estás enamorado de alguien más?-sus orbes aguamarina estaban aún sobre él

-¿De dónde sacas eso?-frunció ligeramente el ceño, haciéndose el loco

-Quiero saber-se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su té

-¿Por qué?-hizo una pausa mientras su cabeza sacaba un millón de conclusiones-¿Te importa?-

-Es…solo curiosidad-esta vez bajó la mirada a la mesa, para no delatar su mentira

-La curiosidad mató al gato, Rouge-

La chica levantó los ojos, perspicaz, con miles de respuestas que darle a aquella afirmación.

-O se suicidó al saber la verdad-vió aquella determinación en sus ojos, ella no se detendría hasta saber la verdad y él…no quería decirlo

-¿Te suicidarás si lo sabes?-

-¿Quieres que me suicide?-sonrió ligeramente…con esa sonrisa divertida que le hacía sentir el estómago revuelto

-No-volteó el rostro hacia la ventana buscando algo interesante que ver, aunque aún sentía la penetrante mirada de la chica sobre él

Se quedaron callados, de fondo, el sonido del tic tac del reloj de pared, no tenían ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo, que no estaban incomodos, para nada, la presencia del otro era bastante reconfortante…para ser solo compañía.

-¿Me dirás?-dijo al fin ella, jugando con la taza vacía en sus manos

-Eres tan…insistente-

-Cuando quiero algo no me detengo hasta conseguirlo-sonrió ligeramente

-Eso no es justo…yo pregunte primero-se quejó, recargándose de la mesa, Rouge sentía que ya podía leer a través de su mirada

-Pero yo no responderé hasta que tú me digas-

-¿Y qué harás cuando lo sepas?-

-No tengo idea-soltó una pequeña risita, divertida, extasiando los oídos de Levi, haciéndolo suspirar, resignado

-Sí, estoy enamorado de alguien más-Rouge se inclinó sobre la mesa

-¿De quién?-

-Solo una respuesta por noche-dijo divertido, guiñándole un ojo, ella resopló, cruzándose de brazos, en un puchero

-Bien, pues no te responderé hasta saber todo-

-¿Qué?-el pelinegro bufó-¿Qué tiene que ver mi respuesta con la tuya?-

-Si me respondes con sinceridad lo sabrás-aseguró

-¿Por qué estás tan interesada en saber de quién estoy enamorado?-le vió sonrojarse y bajar la mirada a la mesa

-Quiero…comprobar algo-

Rivaille volvió a suspirar y dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina…Rouge le tomó de la muñeca para detenerle ¿Cuándo es que se habían puesto de pie? Estaba tan enfrascado en la conversación que no lo había notado.

-¿Comprobar qué?-no pudo evitarlo, su corazón y su mente sintieron un poco de esperanza

-¿Me vas a decir?-

-Bien ¿Quieres saber?-se cansó del juego y la tomó de los hombros-¡Eres tú, Rouge…tú!-vio que las mejillas ya rosadas de la chica se encendieron más, un pensamiento fugaz le dijo que se veía adorable, pero lo desecho de inmediato para no sonrojarse él-Ahora dime, ¿Qué tiene que ver? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que comprobar?-

La chica comenzó a tartamudear, haciendo que se viera más adorable de lo que se veía, balbuceo cosas que él no logró entender y movió sus manos en un gesto nervioso, finalmente, le vió tomar aire para poder hablar con claridad.

-Cuando estuviste enfermo, y tuviste alucinaciones y delirios…me…me dijiste que tu…me querías-carraspeo un poco para poder continuar, mientras él luchaba contra el sonrojo que quería asomarse en sus mejillas-Me dijiste que me querías como mujer…-

-¿Por eso…fue que me evitabas?-

-Me sentía un poco confundida y halagada al mismo tiempo, pero incómoda, como si supiera algo que no debía saber…-las manos de Levi se deslizaron por sus brazos para soltarla-Entiéndeme, por favor, hace poco salí de una relación un poco complicada y recién acabo de recuperar mi confianza y mi autoestima…me sentí…insegura-la mueca que hizo le preocupo un poco-Lo siento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Por escuchar lo que no debí…por evitarte estos días, por hacerte decirme la verdad-bajó la mirada-Porque no sé qué es lo que siento por ti…y no estoy segura de si puedo corresponderte-

-¿Estas rechazándome?-Rouge se apresuró a levantar las manos y negar con rapidez con la cabeza

-No…no…no…lo sé-

-¿No lo sabes?-ah, mierda que esa mujer se estaba complicando demasiado

-Mi cabeza esta revuelta ahora…no puedo asegurar nada por ahora-

-Bien, te daré algo más en que pensar-la tomó de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo y estampó sus labios con los de ella, sorprendiéndola a sobremanera, aunque casi de inmediato se dejó llevar

Los labios de Rouge eran suaves, justo como pensó, y correspondían al beso con afán. Su lengua delineó el labio inferior de la chica, haciendo que ella entre abriera la boca para dejarle entrar, el sabor de la pecosa era dulce, sin rayar en lo empalagoso y el aroma de su piel le tenía mareado, lo único que podía hacer, era concentrarse en el beso. Sintió los dedos de la chica enredarse en su cabello y una extraña fiesta se producía en su estómago. Se sentía tan bien. Rouge podía asegurar que tenía mucho tiempo que un simple beso no le hacía sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

La necesidad por oxígeno les obligó a separarse, haciendo que ambos suspiraran al sentir la ausencia del otro…era tan extraño...como si sus labios se hubiesen reconocido de inmediato.

-Buenas noches-se despidió él saliendo de la cocina y yendo hacia su cuarto, con una mano cubriendo su sonrojo

Rouge se quedó allí, haciéndose bolita en el suelo y cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos… ¿Cómo esperaba que aclarara sus sentimientos si hacía algo como eso? Oh, Dios, esa sería una noche larga…

**-0-**

Levi abrió los ojos y apagó el molesto reloj despertador viendo la hora. Era temprano así que se puso de pie para tomar un baño, estaba considerando seriamente arreglar la ducha de su baño propio…odiaba tener que esperar a que Eren y Rouge salieran.

Entró a su baño y lavó sus dientes, haciendo algo de tiempo para poder encontrar el baño libre. Tomó su toalla y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Levantó la mirada hacia el baño, encontrándose de frente con Rouge que salía con el cabello mojado, escurriéndole, envuelta en una toalla que cubría desde su pecho hasta la mitad de sus muslos…_Mierda…autocontrol, autocontrol._

-Yo…-se quedó sin palabras y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del cuarto de Eren-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes-dijo soltando una risita nerviosa

-¿Has…dormido bien?-ella negó con la cabeza

-No he dormido nada-admitió sonrojada

-¿Por qué?-

-Tenía mucho que pensar-sonrió, se veía adorable sonrojada y con esa sonrisa infantil

-¿Tiene...algo que ver con lo que pasó anoche?-la pecosa volvió a asentir, acomodándose la toalla para que no cayera de repente-¿Y desvelarte te ha servido para sacar una conclusión?-pregunto irónico

-De hecho, si-sus ojos se cruzaron, Rouge pudo descifrar en la mirada del pelinegro que no esperaba esa respuesta

-¿Y…?-arqueó una ceja, sintiéndose extrañamente ansioso

-Bueno…-escondió las manos en su espalda-Yo creo que…estaría bien darte…-negó con la cabeza y corrigió-Darnos una oportunidad-Levi se rascó la nuca, pensativo

-Escucha, Rouge…no te sientas presionada, si no quieres está bien-Rouge amplió su sonrisa y su mirada se volvió nostálgica

-No me siento presionada-admitió y suspiró-Yo…no puedo seguir con…mis inseguridades para las relaciones…sé que me costó mucho trabajo superarlo pero quiero seguir avanzando, y esto sería dar un buen y gran paso-

-Entonces…supongo que está bien-Rivaille se pasó una mano por el cabello, se sentía nervioso, la presencia de esa mujer le inquietaba de cierta forma, le imponía, haciéndolo sentirse como un niño pequeño…sin saber que hacer

La pelinegra sintió cosquillas en el estómago y una extraña ausencia en sus labios, inconscientemente dio un par de pasos, pequeños, acercándose a él, cuando lo notó, sus mejillas rosas se volvieron rojas al ver su sonrisa irónica.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-preguntó, inclinándose hacia ella, quien no pudo evitar sonreír

-Es algo pequeño…una cosa de nada-dijo acercándose otro poco

-Ya, ven acá-pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica e hizo nulo el espacio para unir sus labios a los de ella

Stewart pasó sus brazos por los hombros del mayor, subiendo sus manos al cabello del pelinegro para enredar sus dedos, le gustaba estar así…lo había descubierto la noche anterior cuando él la había besado, se sentía segura en sus brazos…era una sensación nueva, que la estaba haciendo adicta.

Escucharon una puerta abrirse y después un bolso caer, ambos abrieron los ojos separándose de inmediato, por un momento habían olvidado que Eren estaba en la misma casa.

-Eren yo…-él carraspeo intentando cubrir el sonrojo en sus mejillas-Puedo explicarlo-se adelantó un poco hacia el niño que aún no salía de su asombro

-Eh…Eren…-llamó Rouge con la cara roja-Yo…-de un momento a otro el niño ya estaba abrazado a las piernas del mayor

-¡Levi, Levi! ¿Rouge va a ser mi mama, verdad?-preguntó emocionado con una sonrisa enorme en la cara

-Eso…-

-No te metas en cosas de grandes mocoso-le dio un pequeño golpe a su frente haciendo que le soltara-Ve a prepararte para la escuela-

Eren hizo un puchero adorable y se cruzó de brazos, la chica intentando calmar su sonrojo le acarició los cabellos.

-Ve a apurarte, me vestiré rápido para llevarte a la escuela-Jaeger suspiró y asintió, resignándose

-Rouge-le llamó antes de entrar a su habitación-No importa si eres mi mamá o no-le sonrió-Yo siempre te voy a querer-la chica no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura

-Eres un niño muy tierno ¿Te lo han dicho?-pellizcó la nariz del menor con ternura y besó su mejilla-Yo igual te querré, seas mi hijo o no, porque somos amigos ¿No?-Eren asintió a gusto por la respuesta, sintiéndose querido por las caricias de la mujer

-Ve a apurarte, mocoso-le incitó su padre y él asintió, tomando de nuevo su mochila y entrando a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él

-Creo que…debería ir a arreglarme-dijo divertida, volviendo a acomodarse la toalla

-Supongo que si-suspiró, sintiéndose frustrado, por la interrupción

Rouge se acercó a él a paso lento y besó sus labios de manera fugaz, dejándolo con deseos de más.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días-dijo él mirándola entrar a su cuarto, rodó los ojos, es mujer lo iba a volver loco…

* * *

**Aloooo! Bueno…xD si, ahora vine antes con la conti jaja, lo que pasa es que quiero que la actualización sea los miércoles…oh, esperen…ya es jueves…bueeeeno xD entonces será los jueves xD porq? A petición de kag0me. Higurashi que quería un día de actualización y me ha sugerido que hoy jajaja, bueeeno, les agradezco sus reviews, follows y favorites y me despido, espero volver más tarde con la actualización de eridan n.n los quiero! Gracias por leer!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

**P.D.: si tienen alguna duda, una petición, una idea, quieren conversar…lo que sea xD mi Facebook y mi ask están en mi perfil :3 un beso enoooorme (embarrado en nutella xD)**


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión…**_

**Advertencia: ****este cap tiene lemon y un poco de OoC, espero que, a pesar de esto les guste xD**

**Perfecta**

**Capitulo 5**

Le dio un par de tragos a su vaso de agua y se amarró el cabello, mirando el reloj. Justo cuando dieron las 5 de la tarde, el timbre sonó, haciéndole sonreír. Se encaminó a la puerta y abrió, encontrándose con Armin y su abuelo, Mikasa venía escondida tras Armin, que le veían con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes señorita Rouge-dijo el anciano-Hemos venido por Eren-

-Buenas tardes-saludó ella y se hizo a un lado, dejándolos pasar-Eren bajará en seguida, Levi y él están preparando la maleta-

-Me sorprende un poco que el joven Levi le haya dado permiso a Eren…-comentó el hombre, tomando asiento en la mesa del comedor en medio de los dos niños que también se sentaron

-Bueno, parece que Eren tenía muchas ganas de ir, así que Levi termino accediendo-sonrió ampliamente-¿Quieren un poco de agua?-preguntó a punto de ir a la cocina, pero los tres negaron

Escucharon los pasos apresurarse a las escaleras, y de inmediato Eren apareció con una enorme sonrisa, con la mochila al hombro y Marshall en un brazo, Levi bajó tras él, rascándose la nuca.

-Buenas tardes joven Levi-saludó el anciano y el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza-Eren, ¿Estás listo?-

-Sí, ya traigo todo lo que necesito, estoy ansioso-dijo contento, haciendo que los niños se levantaran

-¿Nos contaras las historias que la señorita Rouge te ha contado?-pregunto el rubio, tímido, el castaño asintió enérgico

-Claro, son muy buenas, y también podemos jugar a eso-

-¿Los…tres?-pregunto Mikasa en voz baja, haciendo que el de ojos esmeralda asintiera

-Nos divertiremos mucho-se veía contento y emocionado, lo que hizo que los adultos se sintieran contentos también

-Bueno, entonces traeré a Eren el domingo por la tarde-

-Sí, se lo agradezco…-asintió Levi e hizo una ademán para que Jaeger se acercara, se hincó para quedar a su altura-Pórtate bien ¿De acuerdo, mocoso?-le revolvió el cabello y Eren arrugó la nariz

-Sí, lo haré-dio media vuelta y se abrazó a las piernas de Rouge-Te veo el domingo-ella sonrió y se inclinó a besar la frente del menor

-Te veo el domingo-

Se despidieron y subieron al auto del mayor, perdiéndose por el camino. Los adultos entraron a la casa, ella estaba dispuesta a seguir con lo suyo cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del pelinegro alrededor de su cintura y como recargaba la frente sobre su hombro, no pudo evitar reírse.

-Es la primera vez que le dejas salir tanto tiempo ¿Verdad?-le sintió asentir y subió una mano para acariciar su cabello-Sólo son dos días-

-Técnicamente son 2 noches y 3 días-Rouge rodó los ojos divertida

-Exageras-

-Estoy diciendo la verdad-se justificó y le hizo girar para quedar de frente

Acarició los pómulos del mayor con delicadeza, le sorprendía realmente lo suave que era la piel de Rivaille. Sintió su respiración chocar con la suya, por lo cerca que estaban, y su cuerpo inconscientemente se pegaba al suyo, el tener los labios del mayor tan cerca le hizo que, se relamiera los propios…

"_Tensión sexual no resuelta"_

El pensamiento apareció en su mente, se sonrojo y frunció ligeramente el ceño, besó la comisura de los labios del mayor y se removió inquieta, buscando zafarse.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Levi al sentirla retorcerse despacio, queriendo soltarse

-Nada, nada-lo empujo un poco con las manos sobre su pecho-Es solo que…tengo…cosas que hacer-no, en realidad no tenía nada importante que hacer

-No es cierto, Eren no está-

-P-pero…tengo más cosas que hacer-él suspiró, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra sus labios

-Rouge…relájate un poco-le pidió, pero ella no quería ceder…al menos no ahora

-Estoy relajada-se apresuró a decir

-¿En serio?-arqueó una ceja incrédulo-¿Entonces por qué parece que quieres salir corriendo?-

-E-es que…quiero terminar mis cosas hoy-sintió que las manos en su cintura apretaban un poco más el agarre

-Yo no muerdo-aseguró

-¿No?-pregunto ella, divertida ahora, por el comentario

-Bueno…no tanto-

Se inclinó hacia ella para deslizar su nariz por el cuello de la chica, que se estremeció por el contacto, abrió un poco su mandíbula, dispuesto a morder la piel de la pecosa, pero ella volvió a empujarle con las manos del pecho.

-Levi…en serio…-

-¿Qué?-pregunto ahora un poco molesto por la interrupción

-Dijiste que hoy ibas a arreglar la regadera de tu baño…y yo tengo cosas que hacer-

-Eso puede esperar-

-Pero no debe-el pelinegro suspiró, derrotado, soltándola finalmente

-Bien, pero después no habrá excusas-tomó rumbo a las escaleras, Rouge sonrió ligeramente, entre aliviada y divertida

-Puedo ayudarte en cuanto termine…si quieres-invitó y él hizo un gesto con la mano, negando

-No es necesario…termina con lo tuyo-

-Como digas-la pelinegra rodó los ojos y entró a la cocina, esperaba estar ocupada hasta tarde

**-0-**

Tocó la puerta del cuarto de Levi, ya era tarde y él no había bajado a cenar, por lo que se había preocupado y subió a verlo, con la bandeja de la cena en las manos.

-¿Levi?-preguntó, haciendo malabares para abrir la puerta-¿Levi?-volvió a llamarle y escuchó ruido en el baño del mayor, dejó la bandeja sobre el buró y se encaminó al baño-¿Sigues en esto?-

Abrió la puerta y le vió montado en la escalera, casi al ras del techo, concentrado en lo que hacía, se veía cansado. Ella se acercó un poco, curiosa, por la mueca de concentración que estaba haciendo el pelinegro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó, su voz hizo eco en la habitación y Levi bajó la mirada para verle y lanzó un suspiró cansado y frustrado

-Sí, acércate-ella aceptó y dio un par de pasos hacia él

-Cuando te diga, abre las llaves-ordenó-Es molesto tener que subir y bajar la estúpida escalera solo para eso-

-De acuerdo-

Le miró desde abajo, esperando la señal y estudió, con detenimiento, las acciones del pelinegro, le recordó, momentáneamente, a cuando ayudaba a su abuelo y a su padre cuando arreglaban cosas en la casa y sintió nostalgia, sintiendo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Bien-le escuchó hablar y le vió bajar de la escalera-Creo que ya, ábrele-quitó la escalera y se hizo para atrás

Ella obedeció, y giró las llaves, desde arriba comenzó a salir agua, en dirección concreta a donde Rivaille estaba parado, provocando las risas de la chica que no pudo contenerse.

-Lo siento-se disculpó de inmediato, cerrando las llaves entre risas

-Muy graciosa-sacudió su cabeza, salpicando a la chica con las gotas que escurrían de su cabello

-¡No!-se quejó ella, divertida

-¿No?-pregunto esta vez, acercándose a ella quien retrocedió un par de pasos-¿Un desafío?-pregunto tomándola en brazos

-No, no, déjame-pidió entre risas, la ropa húmeda del mayor estaba fría y ella solo llevaba su pijama

Rivaille abrió la llave y le hizo entrar con él al chorro de agua fría, sin soltarla en ningún momento, Rouge se resistía, hasta que logró zafarse y cerrar las llaves, comenzando a temblar por el frío que sentía. Los ojos grises de Levi analizaron a la chica, el pijama holgado que llevaba se le ceñía al cuerpo por lo mojada que estaba, su cabello completamente empapado se le pegaba a la piel, haciendo que las gotas se perdieran en su escote, su mirada brilló, inundada en deseo y se acercó.

-Deberías saber las consecuencias de tus actos…-habló, con voz profunda, acorralándola contra la pared-Quedamos que no habría excusas después-la pecosa decidió no pensar y le tomó de los hombros para que se fundieran en un beso apasionado

Levi le atrajo hacia sí, tomándola de la cintura, y el beso se volvió casi desesperado, haciendo que ambos perdieran la cordura, podían sentir la excitación del otro y el propio deseo. Entre un latido del corazón y otro, él la tomó en brazos y comenzó a avanzar hacia la habitación, empujando la puerta entreabierta con los hombros y cerrándola de una patada, mientras se ocupaban de deshacerse de sus ropas mojadas en el trayecto.

Lo siguiente que Rouge supo, fue que cayó en la cama, las caricias que recorrían su piel le daban sensaciones inexplicables, eran dulces, y los besos desesperados, dándole un toque de contraste a las acciones del francés. No sintieron cuando la camisa del mayor se esfumó y ambos quedaron en interiores, ni tampoco cuando ella invirtió las posiciones y besó los brazos del pelinegro, amando cada músculo, envidiando a quien hubieran abrazado.

Degustó, con la lengua, cada uno de los pliegues del abdomen marcado de Rivaille, mordiendo lo que quería, dejando un par de marcas, sus oídos se agudizaron al escuchar un suspiro proveniente de los labios del pelinegro, sintiéndose, por un momento, superior a cualquiera que haya estado antes en su posición.

Se sorprendió cuando volvió a caer sobre la cama, sintiendo la lengua del francés delinear su cuello con tortuosa lentitud, mientras sus manos buscaban el broche de su sostén. Le sintió descender hasta sus pechos, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo, trazando un camino por su piel. Pasó su nariz por los pechos de la chica, hasta toparse con sus pezones, comenzó por delinearlos con la lengua provocando que ella se retorciera bajo él…se sentía tan bien…mordisqueó el botón sensible y erecto de la chica, mientras con la mano libre masajeaba el otro, con lentitud, provocando que ella arqueara su espalda, pegándose mucho más a su cuerpo, Levi cambió al otro pezón, preocupándose por darle la misma atención, le gustaba sentir como ella se arqueaba contra su cuerpo.

Quería más, deseaba más, y ella también, por lo que bajó, lamiendo tan despacio que parecía una caricia imperceptible, con la idea de venerar el glorioso cuerpo que esa noche sería para él. Besó con parsimonia las piernas, deslizando con tortuosa lentitud las bragas lila que ella se había molestado en combinar con el brassier lila de encaje que hacía unos minutos había caído al suelo. Hundió su nariz en aquella cavidad que ya estaba húmeda y rozó con los dientes el clítoris de la chica, sintiéndola enarcar la espalda de nuevo, sonrió y degustó el sabor de los fluidos de la chica, pasando su lengua por los labios, acercándose a su entrada.

Se irguió de nuevo, mientras sus dedos buscaban el camino directo a su vagina. Se quejó, ante los dedos invasores y los besos en el cuello, que se volvían succiones que acompañaban el ritmo de la mano de Levi, permitiéndose gemir como le daba la gana.

-Levi-gimió ella, incontrolable, y él se sintió extasiado por la mención de su nombre en un resumen perfecto que le suplicaba _más_.

Ni siquiera fue necesario decirle que lo necesitaba, porque mientras lamía y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja, Rivaille se hundió en su interior, llenándola por completo y haciéndola vibrar con cada centímetro de su piel. Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y él comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciéndola sentir un impulso sexual hasta entonces desconocido para ella. Ambos sintieron sensaciones que jamás habían soñado…tocaron el cielo, tocaron el infierno. Era como una agonía, un tormento que desembocaba en un placer infinito. No querían parar nunca, porque de hacerlo, morirían.

Rouge solo pudo cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo el cuello que era nuevamente mordido mientras sus manos arañaban la espalda del mayor, estimulándolo a más, mordiendo de cuando en cuando los hombros desnudos y sudorosos. Las embestidas comenzaron a aumentar de ritmo, mientras se hacían más profundas e intensas, comenzando a sentir que el placer ya rayaba la locura.

-Mírame-ordenó el, con la voz ronca, ella se negó a hacerlo, pero cuando su punto sensible fue tocado por aquel miembro que estaba volviéndola literalmente loca, abrió los ojos y accedió

Las respiraciones se volvieron ente cortadas, dándoles a entender sobre el pronto desenlace de aquel vals improvisado. Sus ojos hablaban de todo y nada, del fuego quemante de dos cuerpos sudorosos que deseaban apagarse en una sincronía dolorosa. Una gran ola de placer arrastró a Rouge, cegándola momentáneamente, se aferró a él ahogándose en el éxtasis más puro, su cuerpo aún tenía los espasmos del glorioso placer, Rivaille perdió el control y soltó un gemido profundo, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de ella, quien aún estaba perdida en las oleadas de placer…los labios del pelinegro buscaron los de la chica, que no tardó en corresponderle con fervor.

Cuando pudieron recuperarse, aún con las respiraciones agitadas, Levi se preocupó por taparlos a ambos con las sábanas y ella se aferró a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza y hundiendo la cara en su cuello…

**-0-**

Entre abrió los ojos con dificultad, sentía su cuerpo cansado aún y tenía deseos de dormir otro poco más. La luz no le daba a la cara, por lo que se sentía completamente cómoda allí, se removió un poco y se abrazó más al cuerpo que la retenía en sus brazos.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al caer en cuenta, los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron en su mente como una especie de torbellino y vió la cara durmiente de Rivaille frente a la suya. Lanzó un gritito en silencio, para no despertarle y se reprendió mentalmente por caer en la tentación. Miró el reloj en la cabecera de la cama y decidió ponerse en pie para preparar algo para desayunar, ya era tarde.

Se removió con lentitud, intentando zafarse del agarre del mayor y escabullirse entre las sábanas para salir corriendo a su habitación y vestirse, pero los brazos que le retenían afianzaron el agarre con más fuerza, impidiéndole moverse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntó él haciéndola temblar

-¡Ah, Levi!-dijo acompañada de una risita nerviosa-Creí que aún dormias-

-No-el pelinegro hundió la nariz en el cuello de la chica, inhalando su aroma-Estoy despierto desde hace un rato…te vi cómo me mirabas con cara de pervertida-el aliento cálido que chocaba contra su piel le provocaba escalofríos

-Eso no es cierto-negó de inmediato, con las mejillas rosas

-Pero si yo te vi-Levi giró para aprisionarla contra la cama, tomándola de las muñecas

-¡Claro que no!-le enseñó la lengua en un gesto infantil-En todo caso, el pervertido serías tú-

-¿Yo?-preguntó, haciéndose el ofendido

-Sí, tu-afirmó divertida

-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué?-

-Por esa cara de pervertido que tienes-dijo ella comenzado a reír

-¿Solo por eso? Creí que sería por otra cosa-dijo como si nada, aprisionando las muñecas de la chica con una sola mano y utilizando la mano libre para bajar por su cintura, hasta cerca del monte venus

-¡H-hey!-se quejó, temblando ligeramente al sentir la mano acariciar aquella zona

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto como si no estuviera haciendo nada, bajando un poco más su mano

-Por esto también eres un pervertido-sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al sentir las caricias del mayor en su zona íntima

-Ah~ ¿En serio?-arqueó una ceja, divirtiéndose con la situación-Contigo no me importa ser un pervertido…de hecho…tu tampoco eres tan inocente que digamos-Rouge soltó una carcajada por los nervios, poniéndose aún más roja

-Pero no por eso lo externo todo el tiempo-volvió a enseñarle la lengua de forma infantil-Señor Pervertido-Levi se encogió de hombros

-De todos modos, te agrada-sonrió irónico, deslizando sus dedos por su entrada con tortuosa lentitud

-Yo no he dicho eso-desvió la mirada y sonrió-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-Te siento-declaro y ella sintió aquella traviesa mano jugando en su entrepierna-Estás tan húmeda-dijo en un suspiro, haciendo que ella se mordiera el labio inferior

-Deja…ahí-fue lo único que pudo decir en un jadeo, Rivaille se inclinó hacia ella y comenzó a degustar su cuello, de nuevo

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres?-Rouge tragó saliva, conteniendo los gemidos que querían salir de su garganta

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?-buscó alguna excusa-Ya es…tarde-

-No hay nada que tengamos que hacer, Rouge-su voz estaba cargada con deseo y ella no pudo evitar sucumbir ante aquellas palabras

-Agh…de acuerdo…tu ganas-le abrazó por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, para besarle

**-0-**

Habían amanecido abrazados, ella sobre él. Sus cuerpos estaban cansados, sus piernas entrelazadas y estaban cubiertos por las sábanas y un par de cobijas. Se encontraban demasiado exhaustos para ponerse de pie y bastante cómodos como para moverse.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó él, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, ni de inundar sus sentidos con el aroma de la chica

-No lo sé…tarde…supongo-respondió ella, con la barbilla recargada en el pecho del mayor, buscando con la mirada el reloj digital del buró-Eren llegara en unas horas-

-No quiero moverme-se quejó, trazando pequeños círculos con sus dedos en la cadera de la chica

-Pues deberíamos… ¿No estás cansado de estar tanto tiempo en la cama?-Rouge se enderezó un poco

-¿Insinúas que deberíamos hacerlo en otro lado?-preguntó divertido arqueando una ceja, la pecosa se sonrojo

-Me refiero a que deberíamos levantar nuestros traseros de aquí y hacer algo productivo-

-Estábamos haciendo algo productivo-la chica rió divertida y negó con la cabeza, acomodándose de nuevo sobre el pecho del pelinegro

Se quedaron callados, escuchando la respiración acompasada del otro. Una duda había estado rondando la cabeza de Levi desde hacía unos días y quería externarla…pero no sabía cómo. Finalmente, respiró profundo y habló sin pensar mucho.

-Tú… ¿Quieres ser la madre de Eren?-le sintió levantarse de nuevo y mirarle sonrojada

-B-bueno yo…eh…-comenzó a tartamudear, sin poder decir algo elocuente

-Yo…si quiero que lo seas-

Bajó la mirada pensativa, de niña siempre había dicho que sería la mujer más libre del mundo y que no habría quien la detuviera…y pensaba lo mismo hasta hacía poco, cuando se liberó de Edward…pero conocer a Eren y a Levi había sido toda una experiencia en menos de un mes…y no podía negar que la idea de pasar los días con ellos le entusiasmaba.

-Sí-dijo al fin, suspirando-Pero…no sé si sepa ser buena madre-

-¿Y crees que yo sabía cómo ser su padre cuando me dispuse a adoptarlo?-

-No, pero…-volvió a bajar la mirada, por alguna razón se sentía tan insegura

-Podemos criar a Eren…juntos…sin problemas-acarició un mechón de cabello, acomodándolo detrás de la oreja de la chica

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-preguntó pellizcando su mejilla

-Porque Eren te adora…y porque yo confió en ti-quería esconderse entre las sábanas, le ponía roja que él le dijera eso

-Yo…-

-Rouge-le interrumpió, haciendo que sus ojos chocaran con los de ella-Cásate conmigo-la mirada de determinación de Rivaille y aquella palabras hicieron que en su estómago se sintiera como si lanzaran fuegos artificiales, su cara se tornó roja y le costó trabajo articular una respuesta con elocuencia

-¿Sabes?-empezó a decir, después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, Levi arqueó una ceja-Hace un tiempo…Edward…me dijo lo mismo-comentó en un suspiro, él comprendió que se refería a su ex novio-Pero…no sentí…lo mismo que me hiciste sentir ahora-una sonrisa tierna y boba adornó el rostro de la pecosa que aún le miraba a los ojos-Me casaré contigo-el francés quiso sonreír pero recordó que aún había algo pendiente

-No tengo una sortija ahora…pero…me alegra que aceptes-

-No necesitas una sortija-besó su mejilla y sonrió-Aunque yo también me he puesto contenta por aceptar-

-Creo que el más contento será Eren-comentó y cerró los ojos-O quizás estoy mintiendo y el más contento soy yo-Rouge soltó una risita-Eres perfecta-susurró y se acercó a sus labios

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó divertida-¿En qué sentido?-

-En todos los sentidos-la pelinegra notó el doble sentido de sus palabras y sintió como giraban, quedando esta vez él sobre ella

-Estas exagerando, algún defecto he de tener-

-Igual me gustas con todos tus defectos-se encogió de hombros y rozó sus labios, tentándola

-Si antes hubiera sabido que te tenía tan mal me habría aprovechado-dijo entre risas y terminó por acortar la distancia, acariciando con lentitud los pómulos de Levi-Iré a vestirme y a comer algo…muero de hambre-

-No…quédate un rato más, quiero dormir-le quiso impedir que se levantara, pero ella fue más hábil, zafándose del agarre y poniéndose de pie

-Duerme otro rato, me quedaré despierta para cuando llegue Eren-

-Bien-lanzó un suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama, cayendo dormido casi de inmediato, ella juntó su ropa y caminó al baño…la sensación de felicidad que sentía en ese momento…era indescriptible…

**-0-**

Tocaron el timbre y levantó la mirada del libro para ponerse de pie, aún se sentía cansada, pero Dios que no quería volver a la cama porque eso significaba, que Rivaille no la dejara levantar una noche más. Se asomó por la pequeña rendija y vió al abuelo de Armin ahí, de pie, esperando a que abrieran.

Quitó el seguro y al abrir la puerta, un par de brazos rodearon sus piernas.

-¡Rouge! Te extrañe, ¿Me extrañaste?-los ojos esmeralda de Eren le vieron con ilusión y ella sonrió, acariciando la cabellera del niño y se inclinó para besar su frente

-Claro que te extrañe-levantó la mirada al anciano, sonriéndole de igual manera-Muchas gracias por traerle-

-No hay problema, señorita Rouge, Eren es un buen niño-el mayor se acomodó sus gafas y sonrió ligeramente-El joven Rivaille es alguien con suerte al encontrar a alguien como usted-ella se sonrojó y bajó un poco la mirada-Me retiro, Armin se ha quedado con los padres de Mikasa mientras venía a dejar a Eren y debo pasar por él-

-Está bien, gracias de nuevo-el anciano hizo un gesto con la mano y subió a su viejo auto, desapareciendo por la calle

Rouge cerró la puerta y ayudo a Eren a despojarse de la mochila y a dejar a Marshall sobre la mesa, para acompañarlo la cocina pues alegaba que moría de sed. Le sirvió un vaso con agua y ambos se sentaron a la mesa del pequeño desayunador que había allí.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?-empezó a interrogar ella, al verle tan ansioso por platicarle

-Muy bien-sonrió y sus ojos llenos de inocencia se toparon con los suyos-¿Y a ti con Levi?-la pelinegra sintió inevitablemente las orejas calientes

-Bien, bien-carraspeó un poco, para aclararse la garganta

-¿Qué hicieron mientras no estuve?-preguntó curioso por saber, cuando el abuelo de Armin había mencionado que se habían quedado solos su papá y Rouge, los papás de Mikasa comenzaron a reír diciendo algo sobre bebés

-Nada importante-se apresuró a contestar-Solo…arreglamos la ducha de tu padre-dijo como si nada, tomando agua de su vaso

-¿Durante todo el fin de semana?-preguntó extrañado, pues según Levi, no era tan difícil

-Si es que….no hicimos nada mas-puso una mano sobre sus mejillas, cubriendo el sonrojo que apareció en ellas

-Que aburrido-soltó un puchero-Creí que jugarían o algo así-Rouge quiso reír ante aquel comentario-¿Y dónde está Levi?-

-Está durmiendo-sonrió-Se siente un poco cansado-

-¿Está enfermo de nuevo?-pregunto preocupado

-No, no, solo estaba cansado-se apresuró a negar

-Está bien-el niño sonrió convencido, volviendo a tomar de su vaso

La pecosa pasó una mano por su cabello, sintió cierta ansia por contarle al niño aquello que se había repasado en su mente desde que se puso de pie de la cama, se sentía ridículamente emocionada, quería abrazarlo, llenarlo de mimos y contarle muchas cosas.

-Eren-llamó finalmente, lanzando un suspiro, conteniendo sus impulsos-Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante

-¿Qué es?-le miró curioso-¿Me contarás una historia?-tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza

-No esta vez…quisiera saber tu opinión sobre algo-el pequeño hizo una mueca de confusión e inclinó un poco la cabeza, esperando a que ella hablara

-Dime-

-Verás…-comenzó…sin saber cómo comenzar-Tu papá y yo…hemos decidido, comenzar una relación-

-¿Relación?-preguntó confundido-¿De qué hablas Rouge?-ella escogió mejor sus palabras, y decidió ser un poco más directa

-Lo que quiero decir, es que Levi y yo ahora somos…novios-Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió ampliamente

-¿En serio?-

-Si…-asintió, sintiéndose nerviosa-¿Te parece bien?-

-Estoy feliz-bajó de la silla en un salto y se acercó a abrazarla-Me gusta que vayas a ser mi mama, Rouge-

Sintió una ternura y emoción inexplicable y correspondió al abrazo del niño con entusiasmo. Tenía años que no se sentía tan contenta por algo, maldijo a Edward internamente por haberle robado tanto tiempo valioso pero al mismo tiempo le agradeció…porque de no retenerla ese tiempo, ella jamás habría conocido a ese par.

-Deberías ir a ver a Levi-le sugirió y él asintió-Pero si está dormido déjale descansar otro rato ¿Si?-

-Pero…es que…-Eren puso ojos de cachorro abandonado y ella terminó por sucumbir ante él

-Bien, ve-

-¡Acompáñame!-dijo, con su sonrisa enorme y tomándola de la mano

-De acuerdo-se puso en pie y lo acompaño escaleras arriba

Llegaron al cuarto principal y el niño abrió la puerta, entrando rápido para llegar al lado de la cama, comenzando a mover a su padre que parecía confundido.

-¡Levi!-dijo al ver que el mayor se movía-Ya estoy en casa-

-¿Eren?-preguntó adormilado

-¿Por qué duermes aún? Ya son las 6 de la tarde-

-Estaba…tomando una pequeña siesta-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sin entender-¿Te sientes mal de nuevo?-el mayor negó

-Solo…estaba cansado-se sentó en la cama, pasándose una mano por el cabello

-¿Cansado? ¿Por qué?-se sentía aún más confundido-Rouge dijo que no hicieron nada-

-Es que…-miró a todos lados buscando una excusa-Rouge y yo estuvimos jugando-le dedicó una mirada fugas a la chica que se sonrojo

-¿Jugando?-parecía asombrado ante la revelación-¿Podemos jugar los tres a lo que jugaban?-preguntó sintiéndose emocionado, la pelinegra soltó una risita nerviosa

-No, Eren, no puedes jugar a eso-sintió sus mejillas calientes

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué no?-el niño se sintió ofendido-¿A qué jugaban Levi?-una sonrisita burlona afloró en los labios de la pecosa

-Sí, Levi, ¿A qué jugábamos?-preguntó divertida, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del pelinegro

-Es un juego de adultos, mocoso, y tú no puedes jugar a eso-el menos hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose excluido por no entender de qué juego hablaba Levi y de que se reía la chica, el francés carraspeó y zanjó el tema-Mejor dime, ¿Cómo te fue con tus amigos?-

-Oh les conté las historias que me contó Rouge, y jugamos mucho, fue muy divertido-dijo olvidando de inmediato el asunto

-Qué bueno-

-Levi-le llamó, recordando su reciente plática con la pecosa-Rouge dice que son novios-la mayor se sonrojó ante la simpleza con la que dijo las palabras

-¿Ella dijo eso?-preguntó sorprendido, creía que ella no iba a decir nada a Eren

-Sip-Eren sonrió mientras Rouge buscaba con la mirada donde meterse

-Y… ¿Qué opinas?-

-Bueno…me gusta la idea de que Rouge quiera ser mi mamá-

-¿Te gustaría que Rouge fuera tu madre?-lanzó una mirada fugaz a la chica en una especia de "te lo dije"

-Sip, Rouge me quiere mucho, y yo a ella…y ya que ustedes son novios…podrán casarse-sonrió contento con la idea-Y yo podré tener un hermanito-la pecosa casi se atraganta con su saliva al escuchar lo último

-¿Quieres un hermanito, Eren?-preguntó ella, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, a su lado

-Si, en la escuela la mayoría de mis compañeros tiene uno-pensó un poco y contó con sus deditos-Los papás de Marco adoptaron a Jean, y los papás de Reiner y Berthold adoptaron a Annie, Sasha dice que tiene un hermano menor llamado Connie, y la mamá de Mikasa dice que pronto tendrá un bebé-les miró ansioso-Yo también quiero un hermanito-

-¿Solo uno?-preguntó burlón Levi haciendo sonrojar a Rouge

-Bueno-puso un dedo en su barbilla, pensando-De hecho me gustarían tres-sonrió con inocencia haciendo sufrir a la chica con el pensamiento

-¿No crees que pides muchos?-preguntó, nerviosa

-¿Tres? ¿Tan poco?-preguntó su padre adoptivo, despertando unas ganas asesinas en la pelinegra

-¿Poco?-preguntó al borde de la desesperación

-¿Eso significa que puedo tener más?-los ojos esmeralda del niño brillaron con emoción ante la idea

-¡Eren!-suplicó ella

-De acuerdo-accedió el francés, aún divertido por el sufrimiento de la pecosa-Solo tres-

-Oww, yo quería más-se quejó el menor haciendo un puchero

-Eren-se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-No creo que pueda darte más de tres hermanos-

-¿Pero por qué no?-

-Es…complicado-comenzó Levi…queriendo dejar el tema de lado

-Odio las cosas complicadas, no puedo entenderlas-

-Las cosas son complicadas porque eso significa que no debes entenderlas, porque aún no tienes edad-explicó Rouge poniéndose de pie y palmeando su espalda-Ahora…vamos a desempacar tu mochila mientras tu padre se da un baño, ¿De acuerdo?-Jaeger suspiró, abatido

-De acuerdo-dijo y acompaño a la mayor fuera de la habitación

* * *

**Hao! xD hoy estoy acompañada de alguien muuuy especial (que por haber llegado tarde a su casa no lo dejaron entrar xD) *voz de presentador* el chico que siempre esta metiendo la pata, el que nunca entiende de razones, al que su madre me quiere más que él, el que me quitaba el biberón de bebé solo para hacerme llorar (nah, eso no es cierto xD) mi hermano mayor, Itachi!**

**I: vaya presentación (****눈****_****눈****) pudiste simplemente decir que yo estaba contigo y ya**

**R: n.n dije todo eso porque te quiero *besa sus dedos hace un circulo en el aire* y te quiero ver triunfar**

**I: en serio, deja de ver televisión…te hace mal**

**R: :C que amargado…xD solo estas enfadado porque mama te dejo en la calle**

**I: y tenias que recordármelo?**

**R: si :D**

**I: *suspiro* que clase de hermana eres?**

**R: una muy mala que te dice la verdad n.n pero bueno, no estamos aquí para discutir sobre nuestra relación xD, Itachi se quedara esta noche en casa porque no tiene donde quedarse xD así que le he pedido que le de un vistazo al cap para corregirlo (la verdad es que solo lo leyó xD) esperamos que les guste porque la idea de poner lemon fue de él (ewe hermano pervertido) si ven que el lemon no me quedo…bien…me dicen para corregirlo...porque soy nueva en eso xD**

**I: vámonos que aún tenemos que escribir el cap de Eridan**

**R: hai~ cuídense mucho, les mando muchos besitos chiquitos chiquitos embarrados de nutellla *imitación barata de Yuya* y nos leemos el viernes**

**I: oh! Por cierto! Rave olvidó mencionar que hemos decidido que los días de actualización serán los lunes y los viernes…así que habrá doble capitulo por semana :) asi que disfrútenlos, un beso y un abrazo**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan e Itachi-kun**

**P.D. : gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites :3 me hacen sentir especial (xD)**

**P.D. 2: un agradecimiento enooooorme a Jani-oneechan por ayudarme a escribir este cap :D te super amo infinito!**


	6. Capitulo 6

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión…posible OoC…no se xD**_

**Perfecta**

**Capitulo 6**

Rivaille se acomodó el abrigo y a bufanda alrededor del cuello, comenzaba a hacer frío.

-¿Te tardarás mucho?-preguntó Eren, con la taza de chocolate caliente en la mano

-No, será rápido-

-Está bien, pero cuando vuelvas me ayudarás con la tarea ¿Sí?-pidió, los ojos brillantes del niño estaban a punto de convencer al mayor, haciendo que suspirara

-¿No puede ayudarte Rouge?-

-Rouge me ayuda en cosas de historia y ciencias naturales, pero tú me ayudas en matemáticas y francés-el menor parecía convencido con aquel argumento, Levi asintió finalmente

-De acuerdo-Jaeger sonrió triunfante

El celular de Rouge, en la mesa, comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de Levi y Eren, puesto que su celular nunca sonaba. La mujer asomó la cabeza desde el umbral de la cocina, extrañada.

Lo tomó, admirando la pantalla, analizando el número que parecía ser desconocido, hizo una mueca y deslizó la parte donde le permitía contestar, y oprimiendo el botón para el altavoz.

-¿Bueno?-pregunto, en su teléfono solo había tres contactos, Gray, su hermano, Rivaille y Hanji.

-¡Niña!-la cara de la mujer casi se puso azul al escuchar aquella voz áspera

-Abuelo-dijo en voz baja-¿Qué pasa?-_¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? _Quiso preguntar

-Te has estado escondiendo de mi mocosa, ¿Creíste que nunca te localizaría?-

-Abuelo, ahora no es el momento para eso-soltó un suspiro, rascándose la nuca, sintiendo la mirada de los otros dos encima de ella-¿Paso algo?-

-Ah, si…supongo que eso debí decirlo primero-la pelinegra suspiro, así era su abuelo-Bien, Gray y Yuuki están en Derby, y quieren verte… ¿Dónde estás?-

-Estoy… ¿Es necesario que conteste?-

-Estás aquí-concluyó el hombre, ella terminó por frustrarse, odiaba que su abuelo la conociera tan bien-No intentes engañarme niña, yo te críe-

-Lo se~-termino sonriendo y se pasó una mano por el cabello-Entonces, ¿En dónde les veo?-

-Ven al hospital Saint Martin, Yuuki está teniendo a tu sobrina en este momento-se puso de pie tan rápido que asustó al niño y a Rivaille

-¿Ahora?-peguntó sorprendida, y escuchó la risa del hombre

-Sí, así que ven, ya, para que puedas conocerla-

-Yo…iré en seguida-aceptó y colgó, subiendo las escaleras tan rápido que casi al instante ya estaba en su habitación y de vuelta

Miró a Levi y a Eren, tomando una bocanada de aire y mirándolos a ambos, comenzó a hablar.

-Levi, ¿Podrías llevarme al hospital?-pidió suplicante y él asintió, poniéndose de pie

-Me voy para la oficina ahora, les dejo allá-

El niño corrió escaleras arriba, buscando al oso de peluche que le acompañaba a muchos lados y bajó de nuevo, abrazándolo, y salieron a paso apresurado al coche. Rouge se notaba nerviosa, aunque estaba emocionada, había esperado por aquello desde hacía más de medio año.

-¿Por qué no me habrán avisado antes? Gray siempre llama cuando quiere que nos veamos-se preguntó en voz baja, un poco confundida-Mi sobrina nacerá antes-comentó, haciendo cuentas con los dedos-Por una semana antes-

-Tal vez no pudieron avisarte porque el parto se apresuró-razonó el pelinegro-Aunque ella no debió viajar estando en el último mes de embarazo-ella negó

-Seguramente han estado con el abuelo los últimos meses, Yuuki y Gray querían que Corine naciera aquí-

-Ya casi llegamos-el auto dobló en una esquina y divisaron el enorme y elegante edificio donde el nombre, en letras plateadas, brillaba en la fachada-Es ahí-

-Ese lugar es enorme-dijo Eren asombrado por la majestuosidad del lugar, el coche se detuvo en la entrada principal, la mujer y el niño bajaron de este

-Vendré en cuanto salga de la oficina por ustedes, no tardaré, solo iré por unos papeles-

-Estaremos aquí-aseguró ella y cerró la puerta, el automóvil comenzó a andar de nuevo, alejándose, Eren tomó la mano de la mujer y lo condujo hacia el edificio

Se registraron en la entrada y una enfermera se tomó la molestia de dirigirles hasta la habitación, el castaño veía a su alrededor asombrado, los pasillos se veían tan elegantes, las paredes y el suelo eran de mármol blanco y aguamarina, las puertas estaban pintadas de color negro y al lado de cada una, en una especie de pizarrón de vidrio, estaban anotados los datos de cada paciente. A Eren no le gustaban los hospitales, porque eso significaba vacunas, inyecciones, agujas, pero ese lugar se veía tan lindo, que no le molestaba estar allí.

-¿Qué edad tiene su hijo?-pregunto la mujer vestida de blanco a la pelinegra

-8 años-contestó sin chistar, el pequeño sonrió, contento, le gustaba que todos pensaran que era hijo de Rouge

-Bien, esta es la guardería, puede quedarse aquí, o puede subir, con la estricta condición de que permanezca todo el tiempo bajo la supervisión de un adulto-explicó, con tono amable y la pecosa negó con la mano

-Irá conmigo, estará vigilado-

-De acuerdo, los cuneros se encuentran doblando ese pasillo, para ver a la bebé, solo debe dar el número de la habitación y el nombre de la paciente a la enfermera encargada en cuanto nazca-la morena asintió-La suite de la señora es la número 105-señaló la puerta, en el vidrio junto a la puerta, decía con letra clara, Yuuki Stewart-Pueden tomar asiento en la sala de espera-invitó y señaló los sillones, allí, estaba sentado un hombre mayor, durmiendo, aparentemente

-Gracias, señorita-Rouge se inclinó levemente, Eren le sonrió momentáneamente a la enfermera, en agradecimiento, ella revolvió sus cabellos con ternura, la pecosa concluyó que todos sucumbían ante los encantos del niño

La enfermera giró y regresó por donde habían llegado. Rouge comenzó por acercarse al hombre, a paso lento.

-Abuelo-le movió un poco, y el mayor abrió los ojos confundido, pasando a la sorpresa momentánea al verla

-Rouge, llegas tarde-le vió serio-Hace años que no nos vemos, mocosa malagradecida, y no te dignaste en llamarme ni una sola vez en estos 12 años-

-Lo lamento-se disculpó y tomo asiento en el sillón frente a él, Eren se sentó a su lado-Pero quedamos en que no hablaríamos hasta que termináramos el viaje o cuando tú nos llamaras-

-Ah, es cierto-se rascó la cabeza y el niño arqueó una ceja, y aunque quiso reír, se contuvo, escondiendo su carita en el la cabeza de Marshall-Bueno, tú…-sus ojos divisaron al menor, al lado de la pelinegra-¿Y ese niño?-

-Su nombre es Eren, es tu nieto-le presentó acariciando su cabello-Eren, él es mi abuelo, Edmund Stewart, ahora también es tu abuelo-

-Mocoso, acércate-con una de sus manos hizo la señal para que se aproximara, el castaño se puso de pie y fue hasta donde el mayor, Edmund le examino exhaustivamente-¿Cuántos años tienes, mocoso?-

-Ocho-

-¿Ocho?-preguntó sorprendido y volteó a ver a la chica

-Sí, es mi hijo-sonrió ampliamente y Eren sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras

-Tu hijo-afirmó y ambos asintieron-¿Y el padre?-

-Está en el trabajo, vendrá más tarde-contestó esta vez el niño, el anciano hizo la señal para que se sentara a su lado

-Bien, quiero conocer a tu marido en cuanto llegue-

-¿Y quién dijo que es mi marido?-preguntó divertida, sabía lo anticuado que era su abuelo en ese tema

-¡Tuviste un hijo y no te casaste con el padre!-el hombre gritó y una enfermera se asomó para hacerle saber que tenía que guardar silencio

-Siempre malinterpretando todo, abuelo-rodó los ojos y sonrió-Eren es hijo de Levi, y yo soy su madre adoptiva-la expresión del anciano le indicó su alivio al escuchar eso

-¿Y por qué no me invitaste a la boda?-Rouge suspiró

-Aún no nos casamos, solo estamos comprometidos-

-¿Con el permiso de quién?-

-¡Abuelo!-el hombre soltó una carcajada, indicándoles que también se divertía con el asunto, la enfermera volvió a indicarle que guardara silencio

-Solo estoy bromeando linda-palmeó un par de veces la espalda de Eren, agitando el pequeño cuerpo del niño en comparación-Es tu vida, así que no puedo meterme, siempre he dejado que elijan lo que mejor les conviene, pero me alegra que finalmente vayas a sentar cabeza-

-Gracias-

-¿Los familiares de la señora Stewart?-ambos se pusieron de pie y asintieron-Ya nació, es una niña completamente sana, la están llevando a los cuneros en este momento, la señora será trasladada a su habitación en breve, pero por favor pasen de uno en uno a verle-

-Muchas gracias señorita-agradeció la chica y se inclinó a ver a Eren-¿Quieres ir a ver a tu prima?-preguntó y asintió enérgicamente, poniéndose de pie

-Vamos los tres de una vez-dijo el mayor, levantándose igual, comenzaron a caminar con dirección concreta al pasillo que la enfermera anteriormente les había señalado

**-0-**

Rouge había entrado a la habitación, dejando a Eren al cuidado de su abuelo, que aunque era un poco tosco con los niños, sabía cómo llevarse con ellos. El castaño movía los pies de atrás hacia adelante, tarareando una canción que Rouge solía cantar cuando estaba concentrada haciendo algo, Edmund agudizó el oído al escucharle, pues conocía esa canción a la perfección, cuando sus hijos eran unos niños, se las cantaba, al igual que a sus nietos cuando pequeños.

-Niño dime-habló, interrumpiéndole-¿Rouge es una buena madre?-Eren asintió

-Sí, después de mi mami Carla, ella es la mejor-

-¿Tu mami Carla?-

-Ella era mi mamá, hasta que un día, con papá, fueron a un lugar muy lejos, tuvieron un accidente y murieron-bajó la mirada un poco entristecido-Pero ahora mi mamá es Rouge, y mi papá es Levi, y sé que mis antiguos papás no se enfadaran si quiero mucho a mis nuevos papás-las palabras del niño parecían trabalenguas, pero el mayor le entendió a la perfección

-Entonces, lo está haciendo bien-afirmó, el pequeño reafirmó con la cabeza, asintiendo-Me alegro, cuando era niña había jurado y perjurado que no tendría hijos-

-¿De verdad?-preguntó entre asombrado y confundido

-Sí-se rió y su mirada se volvió nostálgica-Cuando ella nació, su madre le abandonó con su padre, sin querer tener relación alguna con ella-comenzó a contar, y Eren notó que había algunas cosas que no sabía de su nueva madre-Cuando creció, quiso conocerle, y su padre le advirtió que no lo hiciera, la pobre Rouge se llevó la decepción de su vida cuando conoció a aquella mujer-

-¿Por qué?-se sintió interesado por la historia, y el mayor se sentía alagado por ser escuchado así por el niño-¿Era mala?-

-Muy…egoísta-miró la expresión del castaño y buscó una mejor palabra para describirla-Solo pensaba en ella, hizo sentir muy mal a Rou-rou, diciéndole que solo sería un estorbo en su vida-

-Eso es muy cruel-dijo, entristecido

-Sí, pero Rou-rou siempre ha sido una chica fuerte-sonrió y volvió a reír-Así que cuando se repuso de aquello decidió que no le daría la importancia que le estaba dando y decidió no tener hijos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Le daba miedo ser como esa mujer-

Eren bajó la mirada pensativo, repasando en su mente todos los momentos que había vivido hasta entonces con la pelinegra, concluyendo que no podía parecerse en nada a esa señora de la que hablaba su nuevo abuelo.

-Ella no es así-comentó, recargando la barbilla en la cabeza de Marshall-Es muy cariñosa, y me quiere, y me lleva a la escuela, y me consuela, y me cuenta historias divertidas antes de dormir-la mirada del anciano brilló, con orgullo

-Me alegro de escuchar eso-se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en el asiento, zanjando el tema-Y dime, Eren, ¿Qué quieres ser de grande?-

-Me gustaría entrar a la marina-comentó, con sus ojitos llenos de ilusión

-¿Quieres ser un marino?-pregunto, arqueando la ceja, incrédulo

-Sí, quiero ser un héroe-se puso de pie sobre el sillón y de inmediato se bajó, recordando que Levi siempre le regañaba por subirse a los sillones con zapatos, Edmund rió de nuevo

-Sabes niño…yo fui un marino-los ojos esmeralda del menor se abrieron sorprendidos

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, llegué al rango de vicealmirante, capitán de mi propio barco, y cuando nacieron mis nietos me retire-Eren se levantó del sillón y se sentó en el suelo, frente al anciano, para ponerle más atención-Quería que mis hijos siguieran mis pasos…pero ninguno hizo lo que les ordene-hizo una mueca que a Jaeger se le antojo graciosa-Y después les ordene a mis nietos, Rouge y Gray que fueran marinos…pero ninguno de los dos vagos quiso y se largaron de viaje a los 17-

-¿Estás…decepcionado de Rouge?-preguntó curioso y, en cambio a lo que el niño espero, el mayor negó con la cabeza, sonriendo

-No, estoy orgulloso, ha logrado lo que ha querido y ha hecho lo que ha deseado, nunca nada le ha detenido en ningún momento, la determinación que posee es digna de admirar-se inclinó un poco para ver al niño-Y deberías seguir su ejemplo, como nuevo miembro de la familia que eres-el castaño se sintió emocionado por aquellas palabras

-¿De verdad soy miembro de la familia?-preguntó-¿Aunque no tengamos…la misma sangre?-hacía poco había escuchado aquella frase y, en cuanto supo el significado, no había parado de repetirse en su cabeza

-Los lazos de sangre no tienen nada que ver, los lazos que forjas con la gente a tu alrededor, aunque no sea de tu misma sangre, es lo que debe importarte-el menor asintió, asombrado por las palabras, ya admiraba a ese anciano

Escucharon pasos acercarse y ambos voltearon hacia donde escuchaban el ruido provenir. Un hombre alto, un poco fornido y moreno, de cabello corto y negro se acercaba a ellos. Tomó asiento junto a Edmund y lanzó un suspiro, de cansancio.

-Estoy exhausto-soltó sin ver a los otros dos-Podría caer dormido justo ahora-

-Gray-llamó con voz severa el adulto mayor-No seas maleducado y saluda a tu sobrino-el hombre se enderezó como resorte y vió fijamente al niño que se asustó por tal acción

-¿Mi sobrino?-preguntó y entonces recordó la reciente platica con su hermana en la habitación…antes de que Yuuki lo corriera por querer preguntarle cosas a su cuñada-¡Ah claro! Tus eres Eren-extendió su mano hacia el castaño que de inmediato la estrechó-Mucho gusto, soy tu tío Gray-sonrió y Eren notó que su sonrisa y la de su madre eran iguales-¿Ya conociste a tu prima?-

-Sí, es muy bonita-sonrió también, sentía que todos en esa familia tenían la necesidad de sonreír en todo momento-Me gustaría tener una hermana así-comentó y ambos adultos empezaron a reír, divertidos por el comentario

-No te preocupes, Eren, cuando salga tu madre me encargaré de decirle-aseguró su nuevo tío y los ojitos brillaron con emoción

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

* * *

**Holaaaaa! D: vengo tarde /.\ lo lamento, me tarde, pero no lo había terminado y quería subir los dos juntos (No me dio tiempo de terminar Game T~T lo lamento, el trabajo me absorbe) en fin~, espero les haya gustado este cap, y me voy de volada a subir el de Eridan (Que ya es el ultimo!) así que, me despido, les mando besitos embarrados de nutella y mermelada de fresa…Ah! Y les agradezco enoooooormemente por sus reviews, sus fav y sus follows :3 me encantan, mas tarde contestaré reviews n.n promise!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	7. Capitulo 7

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión n.n**_

**Perfecta**

**Capítulo 7**

Rivaille se registró en la recepción, y la enfermera amablemente se ofreció—sobre todo por lo guapo que él era—a llevarle hasta la suite número 105. Llevándole por las escaleras, ya que el elevador no servía, hasta uno de los pisos superiores, y darle algunas vueltas por el laberinto de pasillos hasta llegar a una pequeña sala de espera que parecía privada, en ella solo estaban un hombre, un anciano y un niño de cabellera castaña, que de inmediato reconoció. Se sintió un poco extrañado, ¿Por qué Rouge había dejado a Eren con esos dos extraños? Aunque el niño se veía bastante a gusto y entretenido con las cosas que los mayores le contaban.

La enfermera se despidió de él de manera coqueta y se perdió por la maraña de corredores por el que habían llegado. Se acercó un poco y carraspeó para hacerse notar.

-¡Papá!-Eren dejó a Marshall en los brazos del pelinegro, sentado junto al anciano, y corrió hasta él-Tardaste mucho-le reclamó, abrazándolo y levantando la carita para verle a los ojos

-Lo lamento, Riko y Erwin me entretuvieron, teníamos que arreglar unos asuntos del juicio del viernes-

La realidad cayó como balde de agua fría al niño y sintió un poco de miedo, Rouge y Levi aún no se casaban y tenían que ir al juicio en dos días… ¿Y si le obligaban a regresar al orfanato hasta que ellos se casaran? ¿Y si cuando se lo llevaran, ellos se lo pensaban mejor y decidían no quedarse con él? Agitó un poco la cabeza y sonrió, sacando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, por ahora disfrutaría la compañía de los adultos presentes.

-Está bien, ven, te presentaré-le tomó de la mano y lo jaló con él hasta que quedara cerca de los otros dos-Ellos son tío Gray y abuelo Edmund-señaló respectivamente y volteó a los hombres que recién se ponían de pie-Él es mi papá, Levi-sonrió, muy orgulloso de haberlos presentado entre sí, sin soltar la mano del mayor en ningún momento, Levi estudió a los otros dos, el anciano tendría más o menos su estatura, pero el otro mediría, al menos, 10 centímetros más que él

-Un placer-el mencionado Gray sonrió, y reconoció la sonrisa de Rouge en el rostro frente a él-Eren ha hablado maravillas de ti-extendió una mano y Rivaille la estrechó, de inmediato, cuando le propuso matrimonio a Rouge, había olvidado por completo que tendría que conocer a su familia

-Gracias, Rouge ha hablado maravillas de ti-el anciano soltó una carcajada al escuchar aquello y palmeó la espalda del francés, con fuerza, haciéndolo dar un pequeño paso hacia adelante, definitivamente ese hombre no tenía la fuerza que aparentaba

-Esa niña siempre hablando y alabando a su hermano, no me extraña-comentó

-Creo que…es normal que quiera así a su hermano mayor-Edmundo soltó otra carcajada más estridente y la enfermera de la tarde volvió a pedirle que guardara silencio, Gray rodó los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír

-Rou está en la habitación, con mi esposa, desde que entró, Yuuki me echó a patadas para hablar a solas con ella-comentó divertido-Y Eren ya fue a ver a su prima unas tres veces-

-Es taaaan linda-sonrió ampliamente el niño, llamando su atención-Y taaaan pequeña, que siento que se va a romper con tantito que se mueva-explicó, haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos

-¿En serio?-preguntó, acariciándole el cabello, el castaño asintió, enérgicamente

-Y tío Gray dijo que le diría a mi mamá para que tuviéramos una bebé así-comentó emocionado, Levi sintió las mejillas ligeramente calientes y pellizco la nariz del niño, sin hacerle daño

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso-Jaeger se cruzó de brazos e infló los mofletes

-Dijeron que me darían hermanos y hasta ahora nada-

El anciano y el moreno comenzaron a reír, de forma casi sincronizada, por el comentario del niño, que volteó a verles sin comprender el motivo de la gracia.

-Eren-le llamó Gray, limpiándose las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos de tanta risa-Los bebés no pueden llegar tan rápido…se necesitan nueve meses para que lleguen-

-¡¿Eh?!-parecía que le habían roto las ilusiones con algo-¿Pero por qué tanto?-se quejó

-Es para que sean así de bonitos como tu prima-ayudo a explicar el abuelo, la boca de Eren se formó en una perfecta "o"

-Bueno, entonces está bien-

Dejando de lado los comentarios graciosos del niño, tomaron asiento en los sillones, Gray y Edmund en el que estaban y Eren y Levi en el otro, de frente a ellos.

-Así que…mocoso-repentinamente el abuelo se había puesto serio, el moreno no podía mantener una expresión seria, parecía que volvería a tener un ataque de risa de nuevo en cualquier momento-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de casados tú y mi nieta?-Eren iba a replicar, pues Rouge ya había dicho que apenas se casarían…pero la mirada de su nuevo tío lo detuvo, comprendiendo lo que su nuevo abuelo quería hacer

-No estamos casados-respondió sincero, sin comprender ¿Es que Rouge no les había explicado aún?

-¿No lo están?-pregunto arqueando una ceja

-No…aún no-añadió, ante aquella expresión casi mortífera del anciano, ahora sabía de donde venía aquella imponente presencia de la chica

-¿Aún no?-preguntó, esta vez, Gray

-Solo estamos comprometidos-

-¿Y con el permiso de quién?-inquirió el abuelo y Levi se descolocó un poco

-¿El…permiso?-preguntó, esperando una pequeña explicación

-Ni tú ni Rouge me han pedido permiso para contraer nupcias-

-¿Perdón?-

-Si quieres casarte con mi nieta, tendrás que pedir mi permiso y cumplir con mis condiciones-el anciano se cruzó de brazos y se irguió, de nuevo aquella aura imponente se hizo presente

Levi casi palideció y estuvo a punto de decirle muchas cosas a Edmund, ¿Condiciones? ¿Para casarse con Rouge tenía que cumplir con sus condiciones? ¿Y qué era eso de pedir permiso? ¿Es que el anciano no sabía que eso ya no se hacía? O bueno, al menos ya casi no se hacía, cuando iba a abrir la boca para reprochar, sintió una presencia detrás de él.

-¿En serio, abuelo?-la voz de Rouge se escuchaba algo amenazante-¿Cuáles condiciones?-recargó una mano en el respaldo del sillón y la otra en su cintura-Porque según yo, jamás necesite tu permiso para tomar decisiones en mi vida-

El abuelo comenzó a reír, y a pesar de que ella simulaba estar enfadada, parecía divertida con toda esa situación, Gray tampoco se aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas. Rivaille se sintió extraño y ajeno en esa conversación, sentía que había algo que no entendía del todo.

-Solo estoy bromeando hija-admitió finalmente, la chica tomó asiento al lado del francés que aún parecía algo confundido, y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro-Solo que me sorprende oír que te vayas a casar-carraspeó un poco, aclarándose la garganta-Parecías muy convencida cuando de niña dijiste, tajante, que jamás te casarías-la pelinegra meneó la mano de un lado a otro, sonrió algo divertida por el asunto

-Las cosas y los pensamientos cambian, abuelo-miró de reojo al hombre a su lado-Y de verdad quiero casarme-

-¡Vaya!-dijo Gray, sintiéndose emocionado con aquellas palabras, le gustaba saber que su hermana había madurado-Entonces tendremos una boda pronto-sonrió

-Pronto-repitió el abuelo, en voz baja, parecía pensando en algo-Bien, tengo un par de preguntas que hacerles-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Rivaille ¿Amas a Rouge?-

La pregunta les tomó por sorpresa a los dos, haciendo que intercambiaran una rápida mirada entre sí, cuando los ojos grises de Rivaille se toparon con los aguamarina de Rouge, ella se sonrojo, inevitablemente, él se aclaró la garganta.

-Sí, la amo-contestó, sincero, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara aún más, Eren parecía fascinado con aquella confesión

-Y tú, Rouge-la pelinegra quiso esconderse en todos lados para que no le preguntaran aquello-¿Amas a Rivaille?-

Los ojos esmeraldas del niño estaban fijos en la mujer, quien parecía a punto de esconder su cara detrás de él. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, nerviosa y soltó una risita, algo extraña. Tomo una bocanada de aire y sus orbes se toparon con los de su abuelo.

-Sí, le amo-admitió finalmente y Levi la vió sorprendido, era la primera vez que lo admitía, Gray sonrió al escuchar a su hermana

-Bien, pues entonces, yo, como capitán de mi barco, no tengo ningún problema en declararlos marido y mujer-el abuelo comenzó a reír y los presentes se quedaron callados y sorprendidos

-Tío Gray-Eren se volteó a ver a su tío-¿Eso quiere decir que el abuelo acaba de casar a Rouge y a Levi?-el moreno comenzó a reír, divertido y acarició la cabeza del niño

-Sí, y están legalmente casados-entre risas comenzó a caminar a la suite, mientras a realidad caía en los dos que parecían aún en shock

**-0-**

La jueza golpeó con el mazo y la sala entera se sumió en silencio. Los que cuchicheaban por lo bajo terminaron por callar. Había poca gente presente, Riko y Hanji sentadas a cada lado de Rouge, y en las sillas justo detrás, Edmund, Gray, Yuuki y, en vuelta en un millón de cobijas, la recién nacida Corine, Levi estaba sentado junto a Erwin y a Eren se lo habían llevado por aquella puerta al lado del estrado.

El jurado no parecía muy contento de ver a Rivaille solo después de que la jueza hubiese exigido que se casara. El representante del orfanato veía muy seriamente al pelinegro.

-Bueno, Sr. Rivaille, su abogado alegó que usted cumplió la orden, pero no hay ningún registro que lo avale-comentó, seria, entrelazo sus dedos y recargó los codos en la madera, escudriñando al hombre-Explíquese-

-Si me permite, su señoría-interrumpió el abogado del orfanato antes de que pudiesen explicarse-Pero si el señor no ha cumplido su condición, y a parte, ha mentido sobre hacerlo, el orfanato no puede dejar a su cargo al menor-Rouge y Riko sostuvieron a Hanji, que estuvo a punto de ir a golpea al abogado

-Abogado, le he hecho una pregunta al Sr. Rivaille, absténgase de sus comentarios hasta que se le dé la palabra-reprendió la jueza, y el otro no tuvo más que aceptar

-Sí estoy casado, su señoría, o algo así, verá…fuimos casados por un capitán-

-¿Por un capitán?-la mujer arqueó una ceja

-Sí, su señoría, y si me permite llamarle al estrado para que…lo verifique-dijo, esta vez, Erwin

-De acuerdo, llamen al susodicho-el rubio volteó a ver al anciano fornido, quien se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, imponiendo con su presencia, y con el uniforme de la marina que portaba orgulloso

Se acercó al estrado y tomó asiento, un policía se acercó y le hizo hacer un juramento. Una vez listos, Erwin se acercó al hombre, con una sonrisa.

-Vice-almirante Edmund, seré directo, usted unió en matrimonio al Sr. Rivaille y a la Sra. Rouge-la pelinegra soltó una risita al escuchar el "señora" antes de su nombre-Hace dos días, ¿Cierto?-

-Objeción-el abogado se puso de pie y la jueza movió una mano

-Denegada-volteó hacia el anciano-Responda-

-Sí, lo hice-el abuelo se cruzó de brazos y se recargó del respaldo

-¿Y usted puede hacer eso?-

-Por supuesto, como capitán de Rose, mi antiguo barco, tengo toda la autoridad para hacerlo-se empezó a reír divertido-Además es mi nieta, yo siempre quise casar a mi nieta-Gray, Yuuki y Rouge soltaron una risita por lo bajo, la jueza no pudo evitar sonreír-Solo falta ir al registro civil y…reconocerlo-

-Entonces, ellos sí que están casados-

-Por supuesto que sí-

-Muy bien, creo que es suficiente para mí, puede regresar a su lugar, Vice almirante-la mujer volteó al jurado, mientras el anciano cruzaba toda la sala-¿El jurado ha llegado a un veredicto con todo esto?-preguntó, pero no alcanzaron a responder

La puerta al lado se abrió bruscamente y el niño entró corriendo, seguido de un policía que intentaba detenerle. Eren se aferró a las piernas de Rivaille, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras buscaba con desesperación a Rouge.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, desconcertado, mientras miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza

-No quiero volver allá, por favor, no quiero quedarme sin padres-pidió, entre sollozos, Levi acarició su cabeza con ternura y le dirigió una mirada al policía, tan atemorizante que le hizo retroceder un poco

La pecosa se puso en pie y se acercó a donde ellos estaban, en el límite del barandal que los separaba.

-Ven aquí-le invitó, extendiéndole los brazos que de inmediato aceptó, dejando que lo cargara, aferrándose a ella como tabla de salvación-Ahora papá está ocupado, pero puedes quedarte conmigo-le sintió asentir en su hombro y volvió a tomar asiento, despacio, mientras daba palmaditas en su espalda

Los miembros del jurado hablaron entre sí y el nombrado presidente se puso en pie.

-Señoría, hemos llegado a una conclusión-habló, serio-El Sr. Rivaille debe conservar la custodia del menor-

-Muy bien, creo que estamos de acuerdo en eso, mantendrán la custodia del menor-azotó el mazo contra la mesa, dando aquello por terminado y todos celebraron la noticia, Eren sonrió, aún con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y se aferró con más fuerza a Rouge

Hanji se acercó a la pelinegra un poco más y chocó su puño con el pequeño de Jaeger.

-Te dije que funcionaría Eren-le dijo en voz bajita, comenzando a reír

-Tenías razón Hanji-la pecosa les escuchó pero se hizo la loca, estaba demasiado contenta como para decir algo

**-0-**

Rivaille acomodó a Eren en su cama, quien, contento por estar en casa, abrazaba a Marshall, y le sonreía a su padre.

-¿Qué opinas del abuelo?-preguntó, en cuanto se puso de pie

-Es…un hombre interesante-comentó, ladeando la cabeza

-Es muy gracioso-comentó entre risas

-Sí, también, ¿Te agrada?-Levi sonrió, levemente

-Sip, cuenta historias geniales-

-Como Rouge-

-Sí, aunque él solo habla de la marina-terminó por enderezarse

-Tal vez porque él ha vivido todas sus experiencias en los barcos, Rouge ha…recorrido más-le explicó, y el niño asintió

Rouge se detuvo detrás de la puerta entre abierta, al escucharles platicar, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Sí, me gustaría entrar a la marina, como él-

-¿En serio?-volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, para escucharle con atención

-Sip, quiero ser un héroe-sus ojitos brillaron, él revolvió su cabello y asintió

-Serás un buen marino-

-¿Y de tío Gray?-

-Es alguien agradable-admitió-Y parece que te quiere mucho-

-Dice que todo lo que tenga que ver con Rouge es importante para él-

-¿Te gusta tu nueva familia?-

-Sip, son geniales-Eren sonrió ampliamente

-Me alegro-respondió ella, terminando de abrir la puerta-Ellos te quieren mucho-

-¿De verdad?-sus ojos se iluminaron

-Por supuesto-sonrió-A ti también te quieren-le dijo a Levi, sentándose del lado contrario a él

-Son…muy agradables-admitió, inclinando un poco la cabeza

-Me alegro que piensen así de ellos-besó la frente del niño y lo arropó bien, acomodando al oso a su lado-¿Listo para la historia de esta noche?-

-¡Sí!-

* * *

**Holaaaa! Espero que les guste el cap de hoy n.n adivinen que? Pues…q…ya se va a acabar awwww :( la verdad es q he disfrutado este fic n.n y creo q ustedes también , pero buano…tooodo tiene un fin, y el de esta historia ya se acerca :), pero bueeeeeno, nos leemos el viernes n.n el viernes igual voy a subir el epilogo de eridan y el oneshot que escribir por Halloween :) eeeeen fin :D me despido y nos leemos el viernes n.n ah! Y pásense por mi nuevo fic :B le va a gustar si les gusta el yaoi xD un saludo enooorme, besitos embarrados de nutella y mermelada!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan!**


	8. Capitulo 8

_**SnK no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**Advertencia: ****contiene lemon y un poco de OoC :D**

**Perfecta**

**Capítulo 8**

Eren levantó la mirada de su dibujo a su madre, que estaba concentrada recortando una fotografía. Se veía tan concentrada que no notó cuando él se puso de pie y tomo asiento a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó curioso

-Recorto-comentó divertida, viéndole de reojo

-¿Pero para qué?-

Rouge dejó las cosas en la mesa, se retiró la cadenita dorada de su cuello y se inclinó hacia él y le enseñó el corazón dorado en este.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Mi tesoro-le sonrió y lo abrió, el relicario tenía dentro una foto de un lado, y del otro estaba vacío

-¿Tu tesoro?-preguntó confundido

-Sí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque aquí están las personas importantes para mí-señaló la primer foto, y Eren pudo distinguir una foto de 4 hombres, uno era su abuelo, otro era su tío Gray, pero a los otros dos no supo reconocerlos

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó, señalando a los dos desconocidos

-Mis padres-dijo contenta, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que esa no podía ser una buena explicación-Bueno, él es mi padre-señaló al hombre pecoso-Y él es el padre de Gray-

-Pero… ¿No son ustedes hermanos?-

-En realidad somos primos-explicó, acariciando su cabeza-Pero cuando la madre de Gray murió, y la mía me abandonó, Papá y mi tío decidieron criarnos juntos…así que Gray y yo nos convertimos en hermanos y ellos en mis padres-

-Oh~-sonrió, viendo fascinado la fotografía-Me hubiera gustado conocerlos-

-Te hubiesen adorado, créeme-le guiñó un ojo, y le dejó el relicario en sus manitas, retomando la fotografía para terminar de recortarla

-¿Y para qué es la foto?-ella sonrió, ampliamente

-Ya lo verás-

Dejó las tijeras sobre la mesa, mirando satisfecha el resultado y extendió su mano para que le entregara el guardapelo. Eren se lo dio y la vió poner la foto en el espacio vacío, ella volvió a bajarlo y se lo enseñó, sus ojos brillaron, de alegría.

En la foto, estaban él y Levi, viendo a la cámara, él sonreía, mientras que su padre, hacía una mueca, denotando fastidio, aunque no se veía molesto.

-Ahora que tú eres mi hijo-le revolvió el cabello-Y Levi mi marido, se han vuelto personas importantes para mí, así que debo llevarles aquí-cerró el relicario y lo beso, brevemente y volvió a colgárselo en el cuello-Cerca de mi corazón, para no olvidarles nunca-

-¿Por eso colocas las fotos ahí?-la mujer asintió, con una sonrisa y el niño se sintió contento-Rouge ¿Te gusta ser mi mamá?-

-Sí, por supuesto ¿Te gusta que yo sea tu mamá?-

-Sí, eres muy buena mamá-

-¿De verdad?-Eren asintió enérgicamente, haciéndole reír-Me alegro-

-Pero yo quiero saber cuándo llegará mi hermanita-se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero-Tío Gray dijo que ahora que están casados iban a tener un bebé-Rouge acarició su cabeza con ternura y diversión

-Lo que pasa es que tu papá y yo aún no lo encargamos-

-Pero yo…-el sonido de la puerta abrirse le interrumpió

Rivaille entró, se veía exhausto pero agradecía que ya comenzara el fin de semana, y antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Hanji entro rápido para que el otro no le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Levi hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Te dije que no me siguieras a casa, cuatro ojos-

-Oh~ vamos enanito, quiero hablar con ustedes-dijo pasándose como perro por su casa, sentándose junto al niño que de inmediato le abrazó

-¡Hanji!-le saludó-¿Lo trajiste?-la mujer rió y asintió repetidamente

-Por supuesto, en eso quedamos ¿No?-le palmeó la espalda y acarició su cabeza, sintiendo la mirada confusa de ambos adultos-Hola Rou-rou-

-Hola Hanji, ¿Te quedas a cenar?-dijo contenta, la mujer le agradaba en demasía, era demasiado divertida la forma en que se llevaba con su, ahora, esposo

-Oh no-dijo, haciéndole cosquillas al niño entre sus brazos-Solo he venido para darles esto-le extendió un sobre a la pelinegra, que recibió, sin dejar de mirar a la de lentes-¡Pero ábrelo mujer!-

La pecosa asintió, divertida por la emoción de la castaña y comenzó a abrir el sobre, sacando un par de boletos de avión.

-Esto…-comenzó a decir, intercambiando una mirada con Levi, que igualmente veía aquello, sorprendido

-Es su regalo de bodas-comentó contenta-Fue idea de Eren-

-¿De…verdad?-preguntó él, incrédulo, revisando los boletos en las manos de la chica

-Sip-el niño bajó del regazo de la de lentes y se acercó a su padre-Tío Gray dijo que debíamos regalarles algo por su boda…así que se me ocurrió decirle a Hanji que les regaláramos un viaje-

-Pero…aquí solo hay…dos boletos-la pelinegra vió a los dos frente a ella, extrañada, y ambos le sonrieron

-Solo irán ustedes-contestó el niño-Yo…me quedaré con tío Gray y tía Yuuki, así que no se preocupen-aseguró

-Pero…-

-Vayan a empacar mis queridos-dijo en tono burlón la mujer, poniéndose de pie para empujarle escaleras arriba-Su vuelo sale mañana a las 9 de la mañana-Eren le siguió a la salida-Así que yo me voy, diviértanse mucho en su luna de miel…tortolos~-dijo divertida, despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano, el niño cerró la puerta y corrió hacia ellos

-Vamos, vamos, se hará tarde-les apremió, obligándoles a subir las escaleras

**-0-**

Por los enormes ventanales, Gray, Edmud y Eren, vieron al avión partir. Los tres les habían ido a despedir, asegurándoles que cuidarían bien del pequeño y que él se portaría bien. Ninguno de los dos se quería ir, pero los boletos y la habitación ya estaba reservada…así que no les quedo de otra más que aceptar.

-Ah~-el niño suspiró y sintió la mano de su tío sobre su hombro

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Estaré lejos de ellos por una semana-se quejó en un puchero

-Te dijimos que compraran tres pasajes-le dijo el abuelo, riendo

-No~ Hanji dice que necesitaban tiempo a solas…así que, está bien…puedo esperar una semana-se volteó y tomó la mano del pelinegro

-Vamos a casa-dijo el mayor y los otros dos asintieron, concordando

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento y subieron al auto de Gray, tomando rumbo a la casa donde Jaeger se quedaría. El camino se le hizo muy largo al menor, pero al final, divisó aquella casa, de dos pisos, que se veía demasiado acogedora…como la de una película.

Bajaron y entraron, de inmediato, Eren divisó a su tía, que alimentaba a la bebé con un biberón, sentada en la sala.

-Bienvenidos a casa-saludó, con una sonrisa y el pelinegro de inmediato se acercó a ella para besar sus labios y la frente de Corine-Hola Eren-

-Hola tía Yuuki-saludó, con una sonrisa enorme

-Vamos Eren, te llevaré a tu habitación-le invitó su tío y él asintió, para subir las escaleras tras él

El abuelo subió tras ellos y entró a su habitación, alegando haberse levantado demasiado temprano y que era su día de descanso, Gray le explicó al castaño que el abuelo solo dormía en sus días de descanso.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación, que estaba al lado de la de Corine. Era una habitación amplia, pintada enteramente de azul, la cama era matrimonial, con las cobijas de dibujos de guerreros con espadas y castillos, un baúl entreabierto, lleno de juguetes y el closet vacío. Eren miró a su tío, asombrado y después al cuarto.

-¿Te gusta?-el niño asintió-Esta habitación la pintamos cuando supimos que Yuuki estaba embarazada, pero cuando supimos que era niña decidimos arreglar la otra habitación y dejar esta como la de huéspedes…ahora tú…podrás ocuparla cada vez que quieras, esta también es tu casa-

Eren abrazó al mayor y recibió unas palmaditas en su espalda, y al mismo tiempo le revolvió el cabello.

-Gracias tío Gray-

-Para eso somos familia pequeño-

**-0-**

Se recargó del barandal y aspiró el aroma a humedad en el aire. Se estiró y esbozó una sonrisa amplia, definitivamente, amaba la playa. Sintió unos brazos deslizarse por su cintura y cómo recargaba la barbilla en su hombro.

-¿Cómo estará Eren?-preguntó Rivaille en voz baja

-Bien-le aseguró, aunque estaba igual de preocupada-Gray es muy bueno con los niños-él suspiró, haciéndole cosquillas

-Ahora es una semana, no solo tres días-

-Estará bien-dijo, con tono convencido, girando para quedar de frente a él

-¿Y si nos necesita y no puede dormir en la noche?-Roge posó sus manos en las mejillas del mayor, para acariciarle los pómulos con delicadeza

-Gray y Yuuki sabrán encargarse de él, te lo aseguro-

-Está bien-asintió, escondiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello de la chica

-A ti…te gustan mucho los niños…y ya no puedes negármelo-dijo divertida y le sintió asentir de nuevo, se removió, obligándole a levantar la cara, le pareció adorable cuando notó el pequeño sonrojo en la cara del mayor

-Suelo llevarme bien con ellos…por alguna razón-ella rió

-No lo parece-

-Es que al principio me rehúyen pero…después, de alguna forma, no dejan de seguirme-

-A mí me pasa al contrario, suelo llevarme bien con ellos desde el principio, aunque hay a quienes les harto y me dejan botada-comentó, realmente divertida por eso

Notó que él puso un gesto serio, un poco más que lo normal, como si estuviese considerando algo realmente importante.

-Te… ¿Te gustaría tener un niño?-Rouge parpadeó, sorprendida por la pregunta

-Bueno…yo…-carraspeó, y asintió lentamente, sonrojada-Sí, me gustaría-

-Eren quiere un hermanito-Levi le sonrió, algo entre la diversión y la lascivia

-¿Y tú? ¿Quieres un hijo?-preguntó ella, divertida igual

-Quiero un bebé-aceptó, asintiendo, convencido, ella se sonrojo aún más

-Que directo eres-

-Si no fuera así, nos costaría trabajo-le sonrió, ampliamente, y ella se grabó en la mente aquella imagen, se veía tan…lindo

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo, aún medio aturdida por aquella sonrisa

Él acarició su frente, tomando un mechón de cabello para acomodarlo detrás de la oreja, con la mano en su cintura, hacia pequeños círculos, provocándole cosquillas a la muchacha.

-¿Te parece si…encargamos a un bebé?-

-¿Qué prisa tienes?-le preguntó ella, divertida

-Quiero agrandar nuestra familia Rouge-

-De acuerdo-aceptó y sonrió, ampliamente-Tú ganas-se enderezó un poco y unió sus labios a los de él, lanzando un suspiro, aliviado, por el contacto

Entrelazaron sus dedos y dejó que le guiara al cuarto. Cada célula de su cuerpo clamaba a gritos por Levi. Rouge no entendía, ni quería entender, cada vez que él le besaba la razón se le iba. Supo que sucedía cuando sintió el colchón bajo su espalda y que de repente, había perdido la blusa. Se separaron momentáneamente y Rivaille pudo percibir en la mirada de la chica amor y sumisión, le sonrió de lado.

Volvieron a unirse, en un beso más apasionado, ella abrió más su boca, permitiendo que Levi se adentrara más. Quería fundirse con él, y no le importaba el resto ahora. El pelinegro bordeó la figura de la pecosa como si de una piedra preciosa se tratase, besó su cuello con delicadeza y acarició el lóbulo de su oreja con la nariz. Y con una mano rozaba su abdomen con las yemas de los dedos.

Levi fue quitando delicadamente cada prenda de ropa, hasta dejarla únicamente con su ropa interior. Rouge sentía que el toque del mayor daba fuego y ella, se estaba quemando. Sentía como lamia y besaba su cuello, jugando con el broche del sostén. Era una tortura. Dejó escapar un quejido, haciendo que él sonriera y desabrochara finalmente ese estúpido sostén. Dejó escapar un jadeo cuando lo sintió entre sus pechos. ¡Oh Dios! ¡La volvía loca!

Rivaille lamía, mordisqueaba y succionaba los pequeños montículos marrones erectos. Sentía como ella suspiraba en su cabello y le hacía formar una pequeña sonrisa. La pecosa sentía descargas eléctricas, que le erizaban el vello de la nuca. Esas cosquillas eran tan placenteras. Gemía, extasiada en ese momento.

Acarició el torso de los brazos femeninos, indicándole a la chica que los estirara hacia arriba y tomara los barrotes de la cama. Ella obedeció. Comenzó a besar lentamente desde detrás de la oreja, bajando, bajando, hasta su vientre. Ella gemía y jadeaba sin poder contenerse. El francés levantó la vista, para ver los ojos aguamarina opacados por el deseo. Sonrió de medio lado.

Comenzó a bajar la última prenda interior que le quedaba a la pelinegra, con sumo cuidado. Luego de sacársela, la arrojó lejos. Se acercó a nueva cuenta a sus pechos, para seguir su labor en los pezones. Rouge gemía sin control, mientras, él introdujo un dedo en su entrada. Ella quedó mínimamente paralizada por unos segundos, soltando una respiración entrecortada. Por acallar un suspiro placentero.

Luego de escuchar como ella jadeaba, introdujo un segundo dedo. Y así, comenzó un vaivén con su mano. Sacando sus dedos sólo hasta la punta, para introducirlos con fuerza; tocando en ella un punto que la hacía explotar. Con su pulgar, Levi apretaba delicadamente el clítoris, haciendo que la chica se humedeciera más y gimiera con placer. Y ella, sintió una explosión dentro suyo. Una gama de colores apareció ante sus ojos y convulsionando mínimamente, llegó al orgasmo.

Quitó sus dedos de ese punto sensible y besó el cuello de Rouge con lentitud. Ella podía sentir como él sonreía sobre su cuello, y sabía por qué, Rivaille estaba maravillado de poder sentir esos jadeos tan sensuales saliendo de la boca de Rouge porque él los provocó. Se sentía bien. Era feliz. La amaba. Y pasaron unos minutos en que él sólo besaba el cuello de la pecosa, esperando a que se reintegrara. Y así lo hizo.

Sin previo aviso, cambió roles poniéndose ella sobre él. Rouge se deleitó lamiendo y besando su pecho bien fornido. Rivaille sólo gruñía, pues el placer lo cegaba. Luego, le quitó los pantalones con un poco de esfuerzo. Y por último, el bóxer. Rivaille cerró los ojos con fuerza y aguantó la respiración al sentir a la pecosa besarle el cuello y seguir su camino descendiendo. Ya en el vientre, cerca de ese punto sensible, él la obligó a subir el rostro y besarlo; para luego cambiar posiciones.

Se fundieron de nuevo en un beso, de nuevo, ella enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, para profundizar el beso. Abrió más la boca para permitirle que explorara con mayor vehemencia. Ella se apegó más al cuerpo del francés, haciendo que él perdiera los estribos, volviéndolo loco. Enredó sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro y acercó su boca al lóbulo, lamiéndolo y provocándole un respingo.

-Ri…Rivaille~-susurró en su oreja, perdida en el éxtasis

Él no espero más, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que quería. Se recostó sobre ella, apoyando los antebrazos para no aplastarla con su peso. Echó una mirada fugaz a sus ojos y sonrió. La penetró lentamente, esperando a que ambos se acostumbraran la presencia del otro. Luego de unos segundos, comenzó a embestir lentamente, besando al mismo tiempo el cuello de Rouge. Y ella, no soportaba tanta lentitud. Demonios. Detestaba que fuera paciente. Ella no lo era.

Lo abrazó fuerte por sobre los hombros y lo besó con pasión. Luego, acercó sus labios al oído derecho de Rivaille para gemirle que quería más, pero él no reaccionó. Hizo caso a su inconsciente, no a su cabeza. Aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, que le eran retribuidas con sonoros gemidos acompasados de la chica.

Estaba bien. Eso estaba muy bien. La pecosa se aproximó a su cuello y lo besó, haciendo que él gimiera. ¿Rivaille gimiendo? A la pelinegra le encantó ese sonido jamás oído y lo volvió a hacer. Tanto, que ahora él gemía tan acompasadamente como ella segundos antes. Pero él no se dejaba vencer. Embistió con rapidez y profundidad a la pecosa, haciendo que gimiera notoriamente. Era todo tan lujurioso.

No escuchaba nada. Sus oídos estaban tapados. Sólo podía escuchar los gemidos acompasados de su compañera y luego...el cómo gemía y gritaba su nombre.

Empezó a embestir con lentitud pero llegando más profundo. Ella se apretaba contra él, en un intento de calmar las emociones que esto le producía. Con una última embestida profunda, Rouge llegó al segundo orgasmo. Y Levi, la siguió.

Se derrumbó sobre ella, jadeante. Tomando bocanas de aire, como pez fuera del agua, intentando regular su respiración. Aspirando, al mismo tiempo, el dulce aroma de la pecosa mezclado con el suyo y el del hermoso momento que habían pasado. Salió de ella con cuidado y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola posesivamente por la cintura hasta acercarla a él. Besó su cabello suave y brillante, su frente, su nariz, sus párpados, sus mejillas, su mentón y por último, dulcemente sus labios. Rouge sonrió.

Y luego de eso, se dispusieron a dormir.

* * *

**Okay! He aquí el cap de hoy n.n me tarde, lo se, pero es que anduve corta de ideas :) así que, el siguiente cap será el último, y yo se, quieren más caps, pero esto ha llegado a su final n.n así que, solo por que ustedes quieren más xD les haré dos preguntas**

**1-¿Quieren otro fic LevixRouge?**

**2-¿De que quieren que sea? Tengo varias ideas, uno puede ser en la época en la que usaban vestidos elegantes (todos pomposos y ridículamente adornados xD que parecían pasteles andantes), otra puede ser en la escuela (sería…actual, o algo asi xD) no se, si tienen una idea en específico díganmela y la desarrollamos ¿va?**

**Bueno, siendo eso todo por ahora, me despido, les mando besitos embarrados de nutella y mermelada y una disculpa enooooorme por no contestar los reviews hasta ahora ): es que el internet de mi casa no anda muy bien -.- buscare la forma de disculparme con ustedes :S gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites! Son como un chocolate para mi :3**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

**P.D.: Feliz día de muertos! n.n**


	9. Capitulo Final

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión…am algo de OoC**_

**Perfecta**

**Capitulo Final**

Se sentó a la mesa, jugando con la taza entre sus manos. Se sentía nerviosa y contenta, Eren y Levi comían, sentados a ambos lados de ella. Suspiró y lanzó una mirada a los dos, conteniendo toda su emoción y escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para contarles. Levi notó su ansiedad y colocó una mano sobre la de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó, haciendo que Eren le mirara

-Nada, nada-

-Estás rara-comentó el niño, concordando con el mayor

-No me pasa nada ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?-preguntó, soltando una risita nerviosa, Levi alzó una ceja

-Estas actuando extraño, Rouge-se inclinó un poco hacia ella

-No estoy actuando extraño-alzó las manos y negó, rápidamente

-Claro que sí-frunció el ceño-Te conozco, ¿Qué ha pasado?-ella solo negó con la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de decir nada, Jaeger miraba a su madre, confuso y preocupado-¿Estás segura?-

-Eh…-se sonrojó y tomó una bocanada-B-bueno…-

-¿Bueno?-el castaño se acercó un poco para verla

-Hay…algo-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, denotando el nerviosismo

-¿Qué es?-

-B-bueno…es que yo…-

-Anda…dinos-le animó, volviendo a poner la mano en la de ella, la pecosa colocó su otra mano sobre las pequeñas del niño y sonrió, a ambos

-L-lo que pasa es que yo…-tomó una bocanada de aire y tranquilizó los latidos de su corazón-E-estoy…embarazada-

-¿Embarazada?-preguntó Eren, analizando el concepto

-¡Ah! Solo era eso-Levi se veía relajado, y ambos le miraron, sin comprender-Ya me habías preocupa…-de repente se quedó callado, en shock

-¿L-Levi?-

El mayor parecía haber olvidado como respirar, y ella se sonrojó, inevitablemente, el menor buscaba con su mirada una respuesta concreta. Finalmente inhalo profundamente y la miró fijo.

-¿En serio?- Ya…-carraspeó, porque parecía habérsele cerrado la garganta-¿Ya viste a un médico…que te lo haya confirmado?-

-S-sí-se sonrojó un poco más-Recién me dieron los resultados-

-Entonces…tú-el rostro de Rivaille se iluminó de repente, y la sonrisa que ella pensó no volvería a ver apareció en su cara-¡Un bebé!-celebró

-Sí-sonrió y dejó que él le tomara la cara y la acariciara con ternura

-¿Un bebé?-preguntó el castaño, poniéndose de pie, con brillo en los ojos-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Voy a tener un hermanito?!-

-Sí-su mamá le sonrió y Eren bajó de la silla de un brinco, comenzando a celebrar

-¿Cuánto tienes?-le preguntó, bajando una mano a su vientre, aún plano

-Tres meses-sonrió y se dejó abrazar por ambos

**-0-**

Comía su pedazo de pastel de chocolate y crema batida con fresas con tremendo gusto, mientras o acompañaba con un vaso de chocolate caliente, el frío estaba incontrolable y eso le levantaba bastante el ánimo. Miró por la ventana a la calle cubierta de blanco e hizo una mueca, Levi y Eren estaban tardando demasiado como para solo haber ido por un abrigo nuevo para Eren.

Lanzó un suspiro, que termino por enfriar un poco su chocolate y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, le dio un sorbo y continuó comiendo. Sintió unos pasos que se acercaban a la mesa y volteó, asombrándose por ver a aquel hombre allí.

-Rouge-le llamó, asombrado

-Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine…vine por negocios ¿Y tú?-le estudió con la mirada-¿Cómo estás?-soltó una risita-

-Mejor que nunca-se apresuró a contestar-¿Tú?-no pudo evitar al hacer una mueca, cuando él se sentó frente a ella

-Estoy-soltó una risita-…Estas…muy embarazada-comentó cómico-¿Cuánto tienes?-

-Cumplí apenas 8 meses-le hizo saber lo incómoda que estaba con él ahí, dejando de lado su comida-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Saber quién te puso las manos encima-comentó, son esa sonrisa torcida que antes le derretía…y que ahora le daba escalofríos

-Eso no te incumbe-

-¡Vamos! Quisiera saber quién te ha capturado tanto como para lograr hacer que te hincharas así-Rouge frunció el ceño-¿O es que fue un accidente? ¿Tu libertinaje finalmente tuvo consecuencias?-

-MI hijo no es ningún accidente, idiota-reprochó, haciendo reír al otro

-Ya, ya, no quiero discutir contigo ahora-movió la mano de un lado a otro y la mesera le trajo un café-Es más, me interesa saber ¿Tu hijo tiene un padre? Porque si no es así, yo estaría encantado de reconocerlo como mío-

-MI marido está bastante contento por nuestro hijo-aclaró de inmediato

-¿Estás casada?-le miró ambas manos sin encontrar argolla alguna en sus dedos-Como no traes argolla creí que seguías soltera, entonces, él ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para atarte a él…me gustaría conocer a ese hombre, y saber cómo logró lo que yo no pude-

-Oh, por favor, tú no le llegas a los talones-

-¿No?-recargó su cabeza en la palma de su mano-¿Tan bueno es en la cama?-comentó divertido haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño de nuevo-Y si tan bueno es ¿Por qué no traes la argolla de matrimonio?-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-resopló, removiendo un poco su flequillo, con fastidio, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio

-¿Y como se llama el padre de tu bebe?-le dio un sorbo a su café, con esa boba y extraña sonrisa aún en la cara

-Rivaille-contestó mirando por la ventana, suplicando a todos los dioses que Levi y Eren aparecieran de milagro

La campana de la puerta sonó al abrirse la puerta, y los ojos azules de Edward viajaron hacia la entrada para toparse con un fría y molesta mirada gris que parecía apunto de asesinarle, entendió el por qué cuando llegó a la mesa.

-Tardaron demasiado-la mirada suplicante de Rouge se topó con la del recién llegado

-Lo lamento, había demasiada gente en la tienda-se disculpó, dejando que el pequeño castaño se sentara a un lado de ella, mientras él tomaba asiento en la orilla del pequeño sillón

-¡Mira lo que papá me compró!-Levi miró de reojo al niño, que era la primera vez que le llamaba papá, le enseñó el videojuego y ella revolvió su cabello con ternura

-Menos mal que lo encontraron-

-Sip-Rouge le paso su rebanada de pastel al pequeño, dejando que se lo terminara, pues ella ya había perdido el apetito

Rivaille miró al hombre rubio sentado frente a ellos, y después a la pelinegra que parecía pedirle con la mirada un poco de ayuda, regresó su mirada al tipo y le molestó a sobre manera la sonrisa cínica que tenía en su cara, le dieron ganas de borrarla de un puñetazo, pero se contuvo.

-¿Pasa algo?-su esposa negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos le decían otra cosa

-Entonces tú eres…el famoso Rivaille-Edward se removió en el sillón y extendió una mano para que la tomara, pero el pelinegro simplemente le ignoró-Yo soy Edward, un placer-

-No comparto tu opinión-el rubio rió

-Está bien, entiendo-

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?-

-Negocios, pero al entrar aquí y encontrarme a Rouge, decidí hacerle compañía, aunque me sorprendí un poco con su condición-explicó aun con esa sonrisa cínica en su rostro

-Bueno, ya no está sola, ¿Por qué no te vas?-preguntó lo más tranquilo que pudo

-Porque me dio una tremenda curiosidad por saber qué es lo que hiciste para atarla a ti…-

Rouge estuvo a punto de pararse a golpearlo en ese momento, pero prefería sumirse en la plática con Eren, para que el niño no se percatara de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El francés arqueó una ceja.

-¿Atarla?-

-Sí, ella decía ser un espíritu libre, que nunca iba a casarse y bla, bla, bla-movió su mano de un lado a otro-Así que creo que le has atado de alguna manera-

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?-la risa que el pelinegro expresó, sonó un poco cruel, irónica-Yo no la estoy obligando a estar conmigo-

-Por favor, dime, algo debiste haber hecho para que se quedara contigo ¿No?-Edward parecía bastante divertido con la situación

-Si estas preguntándote que es lo que te ha faltado a ti, para que ella se quedara contigo, creo que la respuesta es obvia a simple vista-las palabras del mayor parecían estar llenas de veneno

-Me has superado en eso, te alabo, yo no fui capaz de atar a Rouge a mí-el pelinegro apretó los puños con fuerza, y su mirada se volvió aún más fría de lo que podía, la pecosa comprendió al instante y se puso de pie, tomando a Eren de la mano

-Levi-le llamó, con rapidez-Eren y yo nos adelantaremos a casa ¿Sí? Estoy un poco cansada-

-Sí, nos veremos más tarde-el castaño no preguntó, solo apretó la mano de su mamá, ese hombre rubio no le daba confianza para nada

La pelinegra se despidió de Edward con un movimiento de la mano, sin acercarse y salió del establecimiento, a paso apresurado, estaba segura que si se quedaba más tiempo allí, entre Rivaille y ella le meterían la paliza de su vida…y eso solo le haría daño a su bebé.

El francés fijo su mirada en los ojos azules de Edward y, quedándose inmóvil, carraspeó para comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

-En primer lugar, Rouge no es un perro, no puedes atarla a algo para que se quede ahí obedientemente, en segundo lugar, soy definitivamente alguien mejor porque la amo de verdad, y en tercer lugar, deberías aprender a ubicarte-enumero con los dedos, la mueca divertida del rubio aún no desaparecía

-Entonces tal vez debería corregir lo dicho, y fue Rouge la que hizo un buen trabajo al atarte a ella-

-¿Y si es así que?-

-Que hostil, uno que solo quería charlar con la persona más importante de mi vida-Levi no cambió la mueca, pero su mirada parecía irónica

-No te hubieras molestado-

-Bueno…si te soy sincero, cuando la vi, pensé en pedirle otra oportunidad…ya sabes, nosotros tenemos una gran historia-

-Historia antigua, lo pasado, pisado, ¡Lástima!-el ambiente estaba tan tenso que toda la cafetería podía darse cuenta de aquello-Para ti, claro-

-Dime una cosa, ¿Tú…-puso una mueca bastante tétrica-Ya comprobaste que el hijo sea tuyo?-

Rivaille tomó una bocanada de aire y se enderezó un poco en su asiento, para comenzar a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa.

-Si lo que quieres es sacarme de quicio, lo estas logrando, ahora…dime la verdad ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Estoy aquí para recuperar lo que es mío-su semblante ahora estaba serio

-¿Tuyo?-miró a todos lados, como si buscara algo-¿Te refieres a MI mujer? ¿Qué está en MI casa con MIS hijos?-

-Es mía-declaró, seguro de sí mismo-Fue mía mucho antes que tu aparecieras, tanto física como psicológicamente-

-¿Ah, tuya? Y entonces ¿Por qué usas el fue y no el es?-

-Porque ahora no está a mi lado, pero no te preocupes, que me encargaré de devolverle a mi lado-sonrió irónico

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones, esta vez no te funcionará-

-Oh, créeme que sí, la conozco mucho mejor que tu-aseguró Edward

-Puedes vivir años con alguien, pero jamás terminarás de conocerla, que hayas vivido más tiempo, como tú dices, con ella que yo, no te asegura nada-

-¿Y cómo estás tú tan seguro? Rougie es tan predecible para mí-la forma en que mencionó al a chica le dio escalofríos, Levi tomo una bocanada de aire, sonrió arrogante y se puso de pie

-Olvidas algo importante-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué?-

-Que ahora Rouge me tiene a mí-hizo amago de irse y dio media vuelta

-No te confíes mucho-Rivaille se detuvo y dio media vuelta, para mirarle

-Por cierto…si te acercas a Rouge, no creas que saldrás ileso-

-Ella sola vendrá a buscarme-aseguró y disfrutó como el otro hizo rabieta al salir

**-0-**

Caminaba de un lado a otro, detrás de la puerta de entrada, estaba nerviosa, a saber lo que el imbécil de Edward le diría a Levi. Le preocupaba que su ex lograra hacer dudar a su esposo de cualquier cosa. Su cara volteó de inmediato al pedazo de madera y miró aliviada entrar al pelinegro, que se veía bastante molesto, se mordió el labio, y se acercó de inmediato a él.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupada, él se limitó a asentir, dejando las llaves en su lugar-No…se pelearon ¿Verdad?-

-¿A golpes? No-ella suspiró, aliviada

-Menos mal… ¿Y qué te dijo?-le vio encogerse de hombros y acercarse a ella

-Nada importante-le abrazó por la cintura, sin apretarle, recargando la frente en su hombro-Él ya no importa-

-No, él no me importa-declaró, segura, acariciando su cabello, y correspondiendo al abrazo, con ternura-Pero me importa que algo que haya dicho te afecte a ti-

-No...no importa, en serio-inconscientemente frunció el ceño con algo de preocupación

-Levi-posó sus manos en las mejillas del mayor para obligarle a verle a los ojos-Él es muy bueno para engañarte con las palabras más simples, para herirte, me preocupa mucho lo que te haya dicho porque no quiero que te afecte como me afectó a mi-

-Confió en ti, Rouge-declaró, serio y seguro-Es por eso que lo que me dijo no va a afectarme-

-Gracias, yo también confío en ti-le sonrió y se acercó a besar sus labios, levemente

-Te amo, a ti, a Eren y a este mocoso de aquí-dijo poniendo su mano en el vientre de ella

-Yo te amo a ti, a Eren y al bebé-sonrió aún más, poniendo su mano sobre la de él

**-0-**

Gray corrió por los pasillos del hospital a pesar de que las enfermeras le regañaban para que no lo hiciera, desde que Levi le había llamado salió de su casa tan rápido como pudo, Yuuki y el abuelo habían prometido llegar después.

Se detuvo frente a la sala de espera y tomó bocanadas de aire con desesperación, no había parado desde que bajo del auto hasta ese lugar, estúpido elevador que había decidido descomponerse ese día.

Divisó a aquella mujer de lentes, de nombre Hanji, sentada y a Eren, que daba vueltas y saltos por toda la sala de espera, se veía desesperado.

-Buenos días-saludó con una sonrisa

-Buen día-saludaron los otros a coro, sonriéndole también

-¿Y…?-

-Recién nos avisaron que el bebé acaba de nacer-sonrió contenta la de lentes-Levi está en camino y a Rouge ya la trajeron para la habitación, al bebé le llevaron a los cuneros para pesarlo y todo eso-

-¿Dónde estaba Levi?-preguntó confuso, era primero de Enero ¿No se suponía tenía que estar en casa?

-Le llamaron de la oficina para que fuera por unos papeles-explicó Eren, acercándose a su tío-Nos dejó con Hanji, y justo cuando se fue mamá se comenzó a sentir mal-

-Oh vaya…-

Justo entonces fue cuando Rivaille llegó, corriendo como Gray, y pasando de largo se adentró a la habitación, sin prestar mucha atención a los presentes.

-¡Rouge!-le llamó, apresurado, adentrándose más, la pelinegra le vió, completamente cansada y le sonrió

-Hola, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?-le habló, y su voz sonó entrecortada, él se acercó, hasta llegar a su lado y tomó su mano, con la mano libre acarició su frente

-Eso no importa ahora, yo…-la puerta volvió a abrirse y la enfermera entró, con el bebé en brazos, envuelto en una manta

-Aquí está su bebé-dijo, y se lo tendió de inmediato a la mamá-Y dejaré que su otro hijo pase, solo para que conozca a su hermanito…pero no le digan a nadie ¿De acuerdo?-ambos asintieron y la mujer salió de nuevo

-Hola James-le saludó ella, con amor, besando su frente, el bebé dormía plácidamente en sus brazos-Bienvenido a la familia-sonrió y volteó a ver a su esposo-Cárgalo tú-le invitó y se lo tendió

El mayor lo recibió con un poco de nerviosismo, pero sus ojos grises estudiaron el rostro frágil del bebé y su mirada se ablando, por un segundo. Levantó la vista a la chica y le sonrió levemente.

-¡Quiero ver a mi hermanito!-se escuchó la voz desesperada del castaño al entrar a la habitación, acercándose a su padre, subiéndose a la silla a un lado, sus ojos se volvieron aún más grande al ver al pequeño-¡Es tan lindo!-dijo contento y con su mano, tomo la del bebé, con delicadeza-Hola James, yo soy tu hermano mayor, Eren-se presentó-Yo te cuidaré y ayudaré en todo lo que quieras ¿Sí?-

-Más te vale mocoso-le amenazó su padre, con una media sonrisa y se acercó de nuevo a Rouge, para tenderle al pequeño-Gracias-le dijo, besando su frente-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-le sonrió ella

**Fin**

* * *

**Owwww que lindo! :3 pero adivinen que! Si, haré una segunda parte n.n pero por ahora no, jaja, primero hare el fic que les dije :D ah! Y las votaciones quedaron así:**

**Fic de los pasteles andantes (xD) 2 votos**

**Fic de la escuela, época actual: 4 votos xD**

**Así que…el fic será en la escuela :3 y ya tengo la idea perfecta, la desarrollare esta semana y el viernes tendrán cap n.n**

**Y! por ultimo, les quiero agradecer enormemente por haber leído el fic, por haber dejado review, por haberlo puesto en favorite y en follow :3 me hicieron sentir muuuy especial y contenta por eso, algunos reviews me levantaron mucho el animo cuando mas lo necesitaba, de verdad muuuuuchas gracias :D creo que les amo! Cásense conmigo! xD ok no**

**Les mando muuuuchos besitos embarrados de nutella y mermelada, y nos leemos el viernes en el nuevo fic :D **

**Bye-bye~!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
